Ready, Set, GO!
by Aye436
Summary: "Una regla escencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres... y yo la rompi. No podia dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debia arriesgar…¿o si?" AU TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way
1. Prefacio

_¡Hola gente! _

_**Aye: **__Si, ya sabemos que estamos chifladas… ¿cómo se animan estas dos locas a escribir un fic si ni siquiera han terminado los otros? Pues, la respuesta es fácil…_

_El sábado, o mejor dicho el domingo en la madrugada, salió esta loca idea… esperamos que les gusten ¿cierto Mee?_

_**Mee**__: Tal cual, a parte… eso es lo que pasa con nuestros muy activos (y enfermos, tal vez) cerebros…_

_**Aye: **__Jeje que conste que mi idea era algo más… a lo Disney fue tu idea la que cambio el formato XD- Ya verán no se arrepentirán de esto (Aye pone cara maléfica)._

_**Mee: **__Igual Aye caimos muy bajo con el nombre de fic, hay que aceptarlo xD… pero bleh, es lo que hay y quedaba como anillo al dedo; que conste__**: NO**__SOMOS TOKIOHOTELERAS__! =)… en cuanto al fic: Digamos que la historia va a ser algo mas que "interesante" y bleh!... ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de drama?..._

_**Aye: **__Bueno, bueno basta de comentarios locos, ¿te parece si les dejamos el Prefacio?_

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados nos pertenece, TWILIGHT © es obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer, los lugares son propiedad de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, la Primera Guerra Mundial…**

_**Aye: **__Eh Mee… ¿a quién pertenece la 1° GM?_

_**Mee:**__ (se aclara la garganta) la Primera Guerra Mundial inicio a inicios de… hace unos cuantos años atrás, entre la gente de un muy lejano país por ahí contra… otra gente, vieja… sisi. Entonces un señor barbudo llamo a un señor canoso y dijo algo asi como "Le declaro la Guerra"… entonces (suspiro de cansancio) ok, no tengo la menor idea… asi que vamos con el prefacio…_

**Ready, Set… Go!**

**PREFACIO**

Cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo fango, el dolor de su herida no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su frágil cuerpo yacía solo a dos metros de aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Rememoró en cámara lenta cada gota de sudor derramada en el campo de batalla, cómo de a poco el frío hombre que la miraba con odio palpable, se fue ganando su corazón. Sabiendo que lo que sucedía era prohibido, mal visto. Recordó aquellas discusiones que sacaron lo peor y lo mejor de cada uno.

El final estaba a un palmo de su mano. ¿Cómo era posible que la misma persona a la que amaba fuera a quitarle la vida?. Recordó a su padre, estaría sumamente disgustado, herirían a su hermano y todo por su culpa.

La vida era injusta, lo que estaba a punto de acontecer era el fiel reflejo de ello, él se iría.

Cerró los ojos dejando que su rostro se empapara de lágrimas, era inútil contenerlas, no sería capaz de seguir fingiendo. La razón de su existencia le estaba abandonando, llevándose consigo su alma, la cordura ya la había perdido desde que había decidido involucrarse en aquel lugar.

Había pensado que lo irreal podría suceder, pero... los cuentos de hadas no existían. La vida real era distinta, era cruel.

En ningún momento pensó que esto podría llegar a ocurrir, pero estaba pasando. Atrás en el pasado había quedado su vida de futura esposa, nunca había pensado en ello, pero la aventura que había vivido le había abierto los ojos.

Salvo que su amor... era inalcanzable, ahora imposible.

Un sólo golpe con la espada y todo habría terminado.

Había querido jugar a ser soldado, a ir a la Guerra, jugó con la suerte y la misma se estaba burlando ahora de ella. Y lo peor de todo era que ella inutilmente deseaba que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

Ese no podía ser su final, no así.

Apretó los puños y abrió los ojos con decisión. Dos esmeraldas resplandecieron para luego caer en la oscuridad total…


	2. We should've seen this coming

**Summary**: "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres... y yo la rompí. No podia dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o si?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way

**Disclamer: **No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga Steph, la Guerra es de los guerreros(¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

Y también queremos mandarle un beso a nuestros papas, hermanos y a ustedes…

**_Aye: _**_Faltó mandarle saludos al perro… ¡Hola chucho! (mi perro me mueve la cola)_

**_Mee_**_: yo quiero mandarle un saludo a Harry Potter que me esta viendo desde mi poster ^.^. Hola Harry!_

**_Aye: _**_Ejem, chicas… ¿¡Dónde quedaron los cien reviews del Prefacio!?_

**_Mee_**_: igual estuvimos cerca eh!... solo faltaban 80 mas xD…_

**_Aye: _**_Bueno cómo sea, aquí esta el primer capítulo. Mee las presentaciones…_

**_Mee_**_: Somos dos mentes activas en potencia, no nos culpen… nuestros dedos se mueven por si mismos._

**_Aye: _**_Enjoy…_

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**WE SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING**

(…Too young, too proud to understand…)

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, golpeándole de lleno en la cara y consiguiendo así despertarle completamente. Gruñó ante la molestia que le causaba, sabía que debía levantarse si no quería que su madre entrara en su pequeña guarida -como le gustaba llamar a su desordenada habitación-, pero le era imposible resistir la tentación de seguir en la cama. Al fin de cuentas el día para ella no empezaría hasta dentro de unas horas, cuando su tía Maggie llegara a impartirle clases de "como ser una buena esposa". Se rió mentalmente de la idea, el matrimonio era territorio que Isabella Swan nunca pisaría.

Desde que tenía memoria lo suyo había sido la libertad y la independencia, tal vez eso era en consecuencia a juntarse demasiado con su hermano mayor Mike Swan y que su padre le permitiera leer los periódicos. Cuando chicas de su edad jugaban a ser "mamás", ella jugaba a los guerreros. Cuando las chicas vestían vestidos, ella simplemente corría a ponerse los pantalones viejos de Mike, escandalizando así en más de una ocasión a su madre. La dulce Renée Swan podía culpar realmente a su hija por cada cana que coloreaba su anteriormente hermosa cabellera castaña.

La familia Swan no era una de esas familias ricas, y poderosas de los Estados Unidos. No, cómo Isabella decía, ellos eran… la clase media, no importaba que aquel famoso charlatán llamado Max Weber pusiera en tela de juicio la existencia de dicha clase, ellos eran la fiel prueba de ello. Vivían en el Estado de Arizona, justo en la ciudad de Phoenix en una casita lo bastante grande como para que ahí vivieran cómodamente Isabella, Mike y sus padres.

Isabella Marie Swan era una joven de veinte años, una chica típica de casa, amante del aire libre y de la lectura instructiva, todo lo opuesto a su hermano Michael Eustaquio, alias Mike. Mike era el típico soltero empedernido, un don Juan de primera, cuyo corazón pertenecía a una de sus cotillas vecinas, la jovencita Jessica Stanley. Varias veces Isabella persuadió a Mike a declararle su amor a Jessica, pero todo intento era en vano, ya que la familia Stanley era rica y no les parecía adecuado que dentro de su familia hubiese una chica-macho, como le decían a Isabella a sus espaldas.

-Isabella- llamó una voz detrás de la puerta de roble que separaba su habitación con el mundo real.

Gruñó por lo bajo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Se que estas despierta- la voz cantarina de su amiga y vecina Alice, resonó con tal intensidad en sus oídos que estaba casi segura que la chica se había atrevido a entrar en su guarida.

-Vete a la mierda Alice…- contestó con voz pastosa.

-¡Bella!- chilló la sedosa voz inconfundible de su otra amiga, la rubia y hermosa Rosalie.

Isabella podía claramente imaginarse la cara de disgusto de Rosalie al escuchar semejante palabra en boca de ella, mientras que Alice intentaba sofocar su risa con una tos. Si, Isabella conocía perfectamente a sus amigas, eran casi como sus hermanas. Se había criado con ellas desde que tenía memoria y ellas aceptaban su forma de pensar sin critica alguna. Aunque algunas veces Rosalie la hacía enojar llamándola "feminista".

Isabella, o Bella, como ella prefería que la llamaran, se levantó con pereza de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación, sin importarle un ápice ponerse una bata encima o arreglarse el cabello para saludar a sus amigas.

-Bella, pareces un león- fue la forma de saludo de Alice al verla.

-Y tú un duende- le respondió la chica.

Alice le sacó la lengua provocando la risa de Rosalie. No es que fuera mentira lo que había dicho Bella, ya que Alice Brandon era un tanto bajita al resto y las facciones de su delicado rostro le daban aire de un… duendecillo, aunque era bastante bonita, su larga cabellera negra recogida en un moño le daba un ligero aire aristocrático, ya que acentuaba su delicada figura. Y qué decir de los ojos de aquella chica, Bella solía compararlos con dos zafiros en constante exposición a la luz, debido a la alegría y energía de su propietaria.

Rosalie Hale era un caso aparte, ella era toda una dama. Hermosa, rubia, de ojos color verde, y una figura de impacto que provocaba que todo hombre se volteara a mirarla por dondequiera que ella pasara.

Isabella era la típica chica promedio, como le recordaban su madre y tía, para fortuna o desgracia de la chica había heredado los ojos almendrados de su padre Charles Swan al contrario de Mike que había heredado los ojos azules de Renée. Era un tanto flacucha a comparación con las demás chicas, pálida hasta la médula y cabello castaño que fácilmente sería la envidia de muchas, este era el único orgullo de su madre, el hermoso pelo largo de Bella.

-Ya que me han despertado a tan temprana hora…- comenzó a decir Bella.

-No creo que sea temprano- rió Rosalie-, tú tía ya esta abajo con Sharon.

-¿¡Qué!?- soltó Bella alarmada, su voz no sonó para nada femenina.

-Lo que escuchaste, tu tía Maggie y tu encantadora prima Sharon ya están abajo- repitió Alice.

Ninguna de sus amigas eran fieles partidarias a su odiosa prima Sharon Dwyer, la chica en cuestión era un "dolor en el culo" según las palabras de Mike. Se dedicaba a criticar a Bella a más no poder y ahora a vanagloriarse acerca de que ya había encontrado prometido, un doctor llamado Eustace que procedía de una adinerada familia. Renée nunca le perdonaría a Bella que su sobrina siendo más joven ya fuera a casarse y que ella siendo su propia hija, continuara sin sentar cabeza.

-Mátame- murmuró Bella.

-No creo que sea posible,- dijo seria Rosalie- te esperan viva en el salón de té, nosotras te acompañaremos.

-¡Y yo me encargo de vestirte!- exclamó con alegría la joven Brandon, Bella la miró con pánico.

-¡No, no y no!

-¡Vamos Bella, quedarás hecha toda una señorita y eso te quitará un peso de encima!- la tomó por los hombros Rosalie.

Bella estaba atrapada, nunca podía decirles que no a sus amigas, sino sabía las consecuencias… de sólo imaginarlo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, pero nada muy femenino.

-Debes verte femenina- rodó los ojos Alice.

Media hora más tarde Bella y sus amigas entraban en la salita, donde ya se encontraban su madre, su tía y su prima.

Renée fue quien saludó primero a Bella con alegría al verla vestida como una señorita y no como un chico.

-Madre…- la saludó Bella- tía Maggie…- la aludida sólo le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Maggie Dwyer era de corazón frío y le escandalizaba tener como sobrina a una feminista como Isabella, aún así trataba de cumplir con su hermana y ayudarle a "educar" a la incorregible Isabella a pesar de ser casi una adulta.

-¿Sharon cómo has estado?- preguntó Alice para sonar amable, la chica le miró con desdén.

-Excelente, Eustace me llevó ayer a conocer a su familia, es sumamente adorable.- miró con reproche a las tres amigas- No sé como ustedes tres aún no consiguen a alguien.

-Pues verás…- comenzó duramente Rosalie, a ella Sharon la sacaba de casillas fácilmente.

-Mike esta a punto de salir de la Universidad- le cortó Renée, ella sabía como se ponía la amiga de su hija y no quería más problemas con su hermana.

-Yo siempre dije que la Universidad era para que los jóvenes encontraran esposa o en el caso de las chicas, que no entiendo como es que sus padres les permiten ir, un esposo- alegó tía Maggie, sus ojos azules resplandecieron con orgullo al ver a su hija-, cosa que mi Sharon no tiene de que preocuparse, Eustace es el chico ideal.

-Pobrecito de él- murmuró entre dientes Bella provocando la risa de Alice y Rosalie, quienes lo disimularon con una tos.

-¿Cómo ha estado Charlie?- preguntó Maggie sin hacer caso de las amigas de su sobrina.

-Oh, esta…- Renée frunció el ceño- Charlie ha estado en mejores días.

-Sigue con la absurda idea de ir a la Guerra- afirmó su hermana al ver la cara de Renée, siempre le era fácil leerla.

Bella apretó los puños, Maggie sería la hermana de su madre, pero su tía era una vieja rata a la que le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, era peor que la madre de Jessica Stanley en el cotilleo.

-Para mí, es mejor pensar en ayudar a nuestro país, que pasársela en casa alardeando de un título de médico- soltó Isabella con enojo refiriéndose a su tío Phil, un médico reconocido en la ciudad, que ahora disfrutaba de un año sabático.

Charlie no entendía como el esposo de la hermana de su mujer no hacia nada por su país, sabiendo que éste se estaba viniendo abajo, por lo que Isabella tenía la misma idea. Ella y su padre casi pensaban igual, por eso ella era la "favorita" de papá, aunque Mike también era bastante querido por su padre, sólo que este no entendía cómo su propio hijo alegaba tener el corazón para una sola chica y se comportaba como un playboy.

-Debemos de dar gracias que no estamos participando en la Guerra…- le miró la tía Maggie con seriedad.

-Yo no diría eso- una voz masculina resonó en la habitación.

Charlie Swan hizo acto de presencia. Se le veía cansado, era un hombre en sus plenos cincuenta, caminaba algo cojo por una herida que le había provocado la Guerra. Los años pesaban en el rostro del padre de Isabella, su cabello estaba lleno de canas, y sus ojos estaban surcados de arrugas, pero eso no impedía que su figura fuese imponente.

-Charlie- saludó tía Maggie al recién llegado parándose de su lugar.

Las demás le imitaron.

-Oh. Siéntense- dijo algo cohibido el hombre, a él no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Charlie?- Renée miró preocupada a su marido.

-Nada…- Charlie le lanzó una mirada a su mujer que no pasó desapercibida por su hija.

Esa noche ella se enteraría de lo que sucedía. Mike y ella se dedicaban a espiar las discusiones de sus padres desde que eran chicos, gracias a ello se habían enterado que Bella no iría a la Universidad como lo hacía Mike, o que Charlie no quería comprometer a Bella con el hijo de su jefe en el banco, Eric Yorkie (Mike le había hecho inconstantes bromas acerca del tema), o cómo cuando se enteraron de que su abuela Marie había sido internada y no querían que ellos lo supieran.

-¿Han venido a las lecciones?- cambió de tema Charlie.

-Así es…- empezó tía Maggie con su monólogo acerca de lo necesarias que eran las lecciones y cómo Sharon había conseguido un hombre joven y rico gracias a ellas.

Las amigas de Isabella y ella estaban a punto de sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo cuando un portazo interrumpió la charla tediosa de su tía. Los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada. Mike había llegado y por la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano, Isabella supo que algo andaba mal.

-Padre tenemos que hablar…

----- ----- -----

-No hay tiempo que perder- le dijo serio el General Wrathe.

-Lo sé señor, por eso ya han mandado aviso a todos los hombres del área- dijo el joven a su jefe.

-Eres un eficiente soldado Masen- le sonrió como un padre le sonreiría a su hijo.

Edward Masen se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa. Siempre se sintió algo cohibido ante las muestras de afecto de gente que no fuesen sus padres. Patético, lo sabía. Tenía veintiocho años y aún era el "hijo de mami", pero no por eso no poseía el respeto de sus compañeros. Llegar a ser general era la vida de Edward. Desde chico sabía que quería entrar en el ejército, salvar a la gente, pasar a la historia como un héroe…

-Gracias mi General- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Supongo que eso es todo.

-Así es.

-Bien, chico.- le palmeó el hombro- Puedes retirarte, mañana mismo enviaré al Doctor Cullen a su Cuartel, Cabo Masen…

-De acuerdo.

Sin una palabra más el Cabo Masen se retiró de la oficina del General Wrathe.

Desde hacía ya dos años que estaba bajo el cargo de aquél hombre, por lo que no era nada inesperado el trato "afectuoso" que le daba. Según el hombre le hacía acordar a su hijo menor muerto en Guerra hacía unos cinco años atrás.

Corrían tiempos difíciles en el mundo. Alemania estaba decidida a atacar los submarinos americanos y eso había llevado a que el presidente Woodrow Wilson estrechara sus lazos con los otros países aliados, uniéndose así a la terrible Guerra que estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba a su cargo reclutar jóvenes y adultos para entrenarles en poco tiempo.

Su Cuartel General se hallaba en el Norte, a unos días de dónde ahora se encontraba el lluvioso Estado de Washington, la Fortaleza Lewis era perfecta para el entrenamiento al que sometía a sus soldados. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera "niñitas" a su cargo.

Rió al recordar una discusión con su madre acerca de por qué las mujeres no iban a la Guerra. Elizabeth Masen era sin duda una feminista, pero no era extremista, para ella la mujer debía tener los mismos derechos del hombre. Su padre y él pensaban lo mismo, pero nunca lo decían en voz alta. La machista sociedad en la que vivían tenía la idea de que la mujer era nada más útil en casa, Edward difería en ello, pues su madre era el claro ejemplo que una mujer podía trabajar de lo que quisiera, gozando los mismos derechos de un hombre.

Durante una época en la que su padre estuvo enfermo y él era pequeño cómo para ayudar en casa con tareas pesadas, su madre demostró que no hacía falta "tener huevos" como para poder cortar leña o reparar una ventana. Ella misma se encargó de enseñarle a tocar el piano.

Había momentos en los que extrañaba a sus padres, los visitaba cada vez que podía. Y ahora tenía oportunidad para hacerlo. Sobre todo porque Estados Unidos había decidido unirse a la Gran Guerra, como llamaban a la batalla que estaba dándose lugar en Europa.

-Debimos haberlo previsto- les dijo a sus padres aquella tarde, antes de terminar su visita.

-¡Oh, Edward!- su madre le abrazó- Hay veces en las que quisiera retroceder el tiempo y que no tuvieses que marcharte…

-Madre…- a Edward le partía el corazón que ella se pusiera así.

Eran estos momentos en los que él podía mostrarse como quién era, sin la máscara de frialdad que debía poseer para la Guerra.

-Ten cuidado, ¿si?- le pidió su padre.

-Cómo siempre- le dijo serio.

-Así se habla- sonrió su papá- Sabes que si yo fuera más joven…

-Si llegaras a recibir una de esas cartas rojas yo me escaparía en la noche y sería quién tomara tu lugar- le cortó su hijo.

-¿Y dejarías solo a tu madre?- Elizabeth le miró con fingido dolor.

-Claro que no, papá se quedaría y afrontaría que ya no esta para la Guerra.- sonrió el joven.

-Tonterías, estoy más sano que un roble…

-Claro, tanto que anoche casi te rompes la columna intentando seducirme…- rió Elizabeth.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó el chico- ¡Es mucha información para mí!

-Edward no finjas que no sabes de dónde llegaste, hace años que te di la plática de las abejas y los pájaros…- le miró sería su madre.

-¿Así le llaman ahora?- rió Edward Masen padre.

-Lo llamarán así cuando deje de ser tabú.

-Lo que digas, mamá…

-Lo digo en serio. Además Edward, ¿cuándo planeas que estos viejos tuyos tengan el honor de ser abuelos?- Edward tosió para calmar sus nervios.

-Mamá…

-Edward, sabes que ese es el sueño de toda madre.

-¿Tener nietos?

-¡Obvio!- exclamó Elizabeth.

-Lizzy, sabes que Edward…- empezó su padre, quien miró a su hijo con seriedad- tiene que cumplir una obligación más importante, que pensar en andar formando una familia.

Y sí, si alguien se preguntaba de dónde llegaba la frialdad característica de Edward… debían preguntárselo a Edward Senior, su padre podía ser blando, pero cuando eran temas del gobierno, o del honor, se encargaba de dejar en claro en qué lado estaba, aferrándose patriarcalmente a su adorada bandera como si de un crucifijo se tratara; aún así compartía ideas semejantes a las de su mujer, pero sin ser tan cargadas de sentimentalismo, no.

-Oh. No me prives de ser abuela algún día hijo- fue lo único que pudo decir su madre en ese momento.

Edward soltó un suspiro. Ese era un tema demasiado delicado desde hacía bastante tiempo. Y no es que fuese "marica" como llegó a bromearle su compañero el Teniente Clearwater, es que aún no encontraba a una chica que fuese capaz de quitarle el aliento, y eso que había frecuentado junto con sus hombres la casa de las Denali, uno de esos burdeles finos a los que iban con costumbre para poder despejar la mente de vez en cuando. Pero en ningún momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza la palabra "matrimonio".

---- ---- ----

"_No puede ser cierto, no puede_"… Isabella se repetía esto constantemente, ya era de noche y se había enterado de lo que sucedía.

Su padre no podía ir al ejército. Debía de haberlo visto venir cuando los periódicos matinales anunciaron la pérdida de submarinos en la Costa Este.

Solo había algo que podía hacer para impedirlo, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que su idea no le gustaría para nada a sus padres. Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Mike…

Ella ocuparía el lugar de Charlie, costara lo que costara…

__________________

_**Aye:** Ok, si alguien tenía dudas sobre si esto era Mulan espero que se hayan borrado._

_**Mee:** Esto es Mulan mix… jajaja… no. Mulan las Bahamas. Capishe_?


	3. In Regards to Myself

**Summary**: "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres... y yo la rompí. No podia dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o si?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way

**Disclamer****: **No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga Steph, la Guerra es de los guerreros(¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

_**Mee**__: Este capitulo habla un poco sobre nuestros protagonistas… u.u_

_**Aye: **__Si, ya verán es la misma cháchara introductoria a la vida de nuestros héroes… Dios Mee estoy sonando como el discurso de un presidente, así que mejor empieza antes de que empiece a cantar como De Narváez en Gran Cuñado… "Soy un tipo como vos…"_

_**Mee**__: ok, adelanto un poco; había una veeeez un soldado llamado…_

___________________________________________________

**In Regards To Myself**

(It's time to meet the concrete)

El soldado Masen llevaba poco mas de seis meses como Soldado de Primera Clase, no sabía si contentarse o no con la reciente noticia de su conversión a Cabo. Aún así lo sentía como un honor y a la vez el orgullo de encargarse de representar en gran grado a los soldados de su país. Por otra parte estaba aterrado por lo que vendría, tendría que encargarse del entrenamiento de la tropa que le asignaran y aquello no era poca cosa, ni un trabajo de menor grado. En él recaería la responsabilidad de enseñar a los jóvenes soldados a protegerse, era un gran peso para aquél chico. Pero estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, era lo suficientemente maduro como para aquello, estaba lo suficientemente preparado luego de sobrevivir dos largos años en aquél ejercito, además ese era su sueño desde que tenía memoria. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a sus soldados y compañeros caer al cruzar aquella delgada línea roja; aquella línea que dividía la vida de la muerte, tan delgada e invisible… imperceptible en un campo de batalla. Hasta él mismo podría cruzarla en cualquier momento sin darse cuenta, pisar una mina, bajar la guardia por 5 segundos, voltear a ver a tu compañero, agacharse a rescatar a otro de los suyos, cualquier mínimo de distracción y "adiós a todo el mundo". Todo debía estar fríamente calculado a la hora de ingresar al campo de batalla, de nada servían las tontas teorías matemáticas aprendidas en la escuela, la realidad era sobre la sangre y el instinto, bien había dicho Maquiavelo con su célebre frase "_el fin justifica los medios_". Y una regla bien sabida por todo soldado dictaba "_nunca mires atrás_", no importaba cuanto uno tuviera que esforzarse, no importaba cuanto había que ignorar, quien caía y quien quedaba. Solo cerrar los ojos y aferrarse al invisible escudo de su país, soñando en pasar a la historia y anhelando sobrevivir.

Se sentía aturdido y suspiró, realmente quería hacer un buen trabajo.

-¡Hey!-el joven Sargento McCarthy, recientemente ascendido se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Hola Emmett-dijo un desanimado Edward.

-¿Que pasa, hermano?-le animó el joven fortachón- me he enterado que te han ascendido a Cabo y andas… ¿así?-lo apuntó- Deberías venir conmigo y los muchachos, esta noche iremos de juerga a lo de las Denali, y sé que Tanya se enojará si no apareces…

-Lo se, discúlpame si no me ves saltar de la alegría Emmett, no todos somos como tú-observo el chico-. Además no estoy de humor… dile a Tanya que lo siento.

Y era verdad. Emmett fue su mejor amigo a la hora de entrar en el ejercito, a pesar de ser 2 años menos que Edward, el había ingresado un año antes que el muchacho y a la hora de conocerlo ya era un Soldado E2 y fue también quien le enseñó todo sobre como subsistir en aquel sitio. Sabía que sin su ayuda no hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo allí, viendo a sus compañeros partir y sometiéndose a los duros "bailes" que les asignaban, aquellas misiones de entrenamiento donde en más de una ocasión, una `inofensiva´ y pequeña mina había mutilado a alguno de sus compañeros.

Emmett era un chico alegre en si, no importaba lo que con su físico aparentara y se viera como un fornido oso, no. Él por dentro tenía el _espirité_ de un alegre niño de 6 años, la jovialidad siempre grabada en sus ojos y una sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Aun así el fornido muchacho se mostraba bastante exigente y amedrentador ante los ingresantes y quienes no caían en su agrado, el resto era historia. El chico McCarthy podía llegar a ser el mejor o bien el peor.

Pero Edward no podía ser así, no como su amigo. ¿Cómo podía continuar con aquella sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros caer, como podía? No, el ejército se había llevado sus mejores costumbres y todo aquel sentimentalismo que en algún momento heredó de su madre. En la vida las cosas no eran "cantar y coser", nada era color de rosa ni azul cielo, eso se lo había enseñado el ejército y estaba completamente de acuerdo. La frialdad característica de Edward era su marca registrada desde el primer día que vio a su amigo y compañero, Jacob Black morir.

A menudo solía soñar con aquel día. Simplemente cerraba los ojos rendido en su almohada, resignado a que Morfeo viniera a por él y en lugar de eso… se encontraba arrastrando el mutilado cuerpo de su amigo a través del minado campo, manchando a su paso la tierra de sangre y escuchando las insistencias del joven muchacho; "_No Edward, déjame y sigue adelante_, _sálvate tú_". ¿Cómo vivir el resto de su vida con aquello?, con las imágenes tatuadas en la cabeza, viendo a su amigo morir y sin una pierna. Tal vez otros pudieran, pero Edward Masen no.

Desde entonces el muchacho había jurado no encariñarse más que con sus mejores amigos Emmett y el joven Whitlock. Con ellos dos bastaba y sobraba. Ya seria demasiado difícil recuperarse de perder a uno de ellos como para tomar a otro amigo allí dentro.

Suspiró con pesadez viendo los ojos de su mejor amigo, no podía celebrar el ascenso poniéndose a brincar como un niño o festejar hasta la ebriedad como lo había hecho su amigo.

-Relájate- apremió Emmett, envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo, muestra de afecto tan característica suya.-Estaremos bien- le aseguró mirándole a los ojos, con confianza.

-Así será- prometió el joven Masen, asintiendo con dureza.

-Los nuevos soldados llegaran pasado mañana-le comentó el chico- he oído que te han asignado a una de las mayores tropas.

-Lo sé-agitó la cabeza.

-Lo harás bien, hermano. Solo tranquilo y no les exijas mucho, si las cosas se ponen negras recuerda que ahí estamos Jasper y yo para ayudarte…-Emmett revolvió su alborotado cabello, con una sonrisa juguetona. -Ahora vamos a prepáranos, mañana por la mañana habrá reunión muy temprano y hablaremos con los Generales, y si no me equivoco llega el "misterioso" Doctor Cullen- el fortachón se puso de pie.

-¿Misterioso?- preguntó Edward tratando de mantenerse serio.

-Dicen que es "todo un tipo inglés"- Emmett se encogió de hombros-, para mí eso significa que es gay- Edward rió.

-Creo que esta casado- le dijo Edward a su amigo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

-Pobre mujer.

-Vamos Emmett, Jasper no nos esperará…- Emmett se paró de un salto.

-Le dije que si tocaba mi comida…- Edward no se enteró de lo que le haría a su otro amigo, ya que Emmett salió disparado al comedor.

El chico de cabello bronce revoleó la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba listo para afrontar lo que su cargo le presentara. Perfectamente predispuesto a cumplir con su deber… ¿cierto?

---- ---- ----

Lo había decidido y estaba completamente segura de ello. Lo iba a cumplir sin importar los efectos colaterales de ello, aceptaría gustosa las consecuencias, llevaran donde la llevaran, ella lo haría. Su lugar era ese y lo supo en el preciso instante que levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos hacía unas horas atrás mientras la familia cenaba en un incómodo y frío silencio. Él era motivo de su adoración, él era quien le había enseñado su lugar en el mundo, él le había dado a su niña los privilegios que ningún otro padre le daría a su pequeña y lo amaba por ello.

Razón suficiente como para tomar su lugar en la batalla y darle rienda suelta a su cometido.

Se deslizó sigilosamente sobre su cama y caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta de su cuarto, la entreabrió y se aseguró de que las luces estuvieran apagadas y cada quien descansando en su habitación. Entonces salió en puntillas de pie del cuarto y camino unos diez pasos hasta colocarse frente a la puerta de su hermano. Estiró la cabeza y encontró el reloj de pared, marcando las 12.:15 de la madrugada. Era perfecto. Nadie lo notaría…

Giró la perilla cuidadosa de no hacer ruido alguno y entró a aquella habitación con la pastosidad gravada a fuego en cada uno de sus actos.

"_No hagas ruido, ten cuidado… no te choques con nada_" se repitió una y otra vez a sí misma, mientras tropezaba incontable cantidad de veces sobre sus propios pies o con la pata de alguna mesilla o silla presente, ella era un caso perdido en cuanto a la torpeza y era patente… gracias al cielo su padre había pensado en ello a la hora de alfombrar toda la casa.

Resignada de actuar con tanto cuidado y de aquella forma tan ridícula, se rindió alzando sus manos al cielo y mirando sobre su cabeza el techo, con un gesto de reproche… "_Tú te ríes de mi, ¿no?_" reprendió al Señor. Como respuesta solo recibió un sonoro y desagradable ronquido de su hermano, viniendo desde la otra esquina de la habitación. "_Gracias Dios, por la Divina Señal_" susurró a regañadientes.

Caminó a paso ligero por el cuarto y se arrodilló frente a la cama de su hermano. Cuando estaba a punto de prender la luz del velador notó una pequeña carta de color carmesí junto a la mesita de luz. Su corazón bombeó con más rapidez y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sabía lo que aquella carta era, y estaba segura de querer hacer esto.

La tomó entre sus manos y sin despertar a su hermano, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto. Siendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna abrió aquella carta, encontrándose con un blanco papel plegado en dos partes; con manos temblorosas y haciendo acopio de su característica torpeza se cortó el dedo meñique con la filosa hoja. Llevó el dedo a su boca, negándose a oler la sangre y ver su color, puesto que si no vendrían las nauseas y en consecuencia, el vomito.

Agitó su cabeza y liberó su dedo apoyándolo en su regazo. Se dispuso a leer aquella carta formal donde convocaban a los hombres de la familia Swan a formar parte del ejército. Suspiró y ahogó un sollozo al ver los nombres de su padre y hermano escritos en aquella perfecta caligrafía. Esto era una broma de mal gusto. Mike era joven, pero aun así temía por su vida. Charlie era mayor y no estaba en la plenitud de un joven soldado, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo y dejar a su madre sin su padre. No era una invitación, sino una "amable orden" de enlistarse en el ejército y sabia que de ello su padre no podría huir. Sintió un abrazador dolor en la boca del estómago. Apretó los ojos y corroboró su decisión, sabía que no se arrepentiría.

Ahora si, camino hasta la cama de su hermano y se sentó en el borde de esta, comenzó a empujar gentilmente el hombro de Mike sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de este. Él se encontraba acomodado en la quinta nube, pero ¿que más daba?, ella necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él y lo haría ahora.

-Mike… Mike…-dijo entre susurros empujando el hombro de su hermano, lejos de parecer gentil…

-Hmmm-gimió el chico, volteándose al lado contrario de la cama…

-¡Carajo, Eustaquio!... ¡Despierta!-le regañó Bella.

Solía llamar a su hermano por su segundo nombre, cada vez que perdía la paciencia o se enojaba con él. Era razonable, viendo el efecto que provocaba en Mike que ella lo molestara de aquel modo… ¡Él no había decidido llamarse así!... que injusta que era la vida.

-¿Bella?-su hermano se removió en su cama y gruñó somnoliento.

-No, soy Jessica Stanley-dijo ella de modo socarrón.

Michael en su ensoñación, se sentó rápidamente apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de su cama y se peinó mecánicamente su rubio cabello. Suspiró y se frotó la adormecida cara, con sus manos al ver que simplemente se trataba de su burlona hermana, su rostro dibijó una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-al joven Mike se le trabó la lengua al hablar... su hermana asintió en respuesta.

-Ya sé que hoy haz hablado con papá sobre alistarse en el ejército. Sé que los han llamado-dijo muy pagada de sus palabras.

-¿Qué…qué dices?-balbuceó Michael lívido. Él era su hermano mayor y si bien sabia que ella no era una tontita a la cual evadir con facilidad, prefería mantenerla lejos de todos estos conflictos por su protección.

Ambos jóvenes peleaban a menudo. Pero se adoraban ciegamente, aunque sus personalidades chocaran constantemente y fueran el agua y el aceite, desde pequeños habían aprendido a vivir juntos y apoyarse mutuamente en todo.

O casi todo.

Bella le mostró el sobre color escarlata y los ojos de él se abrieron como platos. "_Idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre dejar tremenda carta a la vista de tu perspicaz hermana_". Pensó el rubio muchacho.

Perspicaz. Esa era la palabra que la definía, claro; siempre en conjunto de tenaz, como él solía decirle. Ella no era el estereotipo de mujer de la época y se culpaba a si mismo de que así fuera, no debió jugar tan brutalmente con ella de pequeña o influirla en su modo de hablar y reaccionar. Pero había que admitir que su hermanita Bella no tenía nada de pequeña, por mucho que así él quisiera que se quedase. Odiaba verla y tener que chocar con la realidad, viendo a aquella mujer fuerte y decidida que era.

¿Sería así por dentro? Él estaba seguro de que no.

-¿Por qué tocas mis cosas, Bells?-preguntó el muchacho, dolido.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?-evadió la pregunta.

-Bella, no quiero que…

-¿Estás dispuesto a ver a papá morir en la guerra?-ella lo interrumpió abruptamente, a él se le desencajó la mandíbula de terror. No podía concebir aquella idea.

-Por supuesto que no.-contestó anonadado.

-Perfecto, porque tengo un plan-dijo sonriendo de modo travieso la chica, pensando en la heroica aventura en la que se adentraría.

Él gruñó mentalmente previniendo la maquiavélica y desquiciada idea de su hermana. La conocía tan bien..., cuando Bella sonreía así solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

-Espero que todo esto salga bien…- le pareció escuchar murmurar a su hermano.

Sabía que eran grandes las posibilidades de que no saliera viva de ahí. "_Pero… seguramente,_- pensó ella-_ morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar… Incluso noble._" Por Charlie ella lo haría.

"_Puedes hacerlo, tú puedes"_, se repetía incansablemente Bella. Ahora tocaba lo más difícil de su plan que hasta unos momentos iba a la perfección.

Si quería salir de su casa sin que se dieran cuenta, entonces debían de hacerlo todo esa misma noche, o mejor dicho, madrugada. Se irían sin despedirse de nadie más que sus dormidos padres. Por un momento Isabella se planteó en despedirse de sus mejores amigas, pero sabía que eso despertaría a medio vecindario, y si ella conocía realmente a las chicas, sabía que Alice, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Su amiga tenía un "don" premonitorio que nunca fallaba, si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era "Nunca apostar contra Alice Brandon", esa era su regla número dos, porque la uno era "Nunca decirle que no a Alice"…

_La voy a extrañar_, pensó triste. No era un acto de cobardía lo que haría para despedirse de los que quería. Había acordado con Mike que escribirían una carta sus padres y ella a sus amigas explicándoles los motivos de su huída. Además era conveniente que llegaran a Washington antes de que llegaran los demás soldados. Bella debía aprender a ser un chico en todo el sentido de la palabra, y para eso Mike y ella debían acampar fuera de la Fortaleza Lewis, la cual era la que les habían asignado, hasta que por lo menos pudiera actuar como un hombre.

Volvió a su tarea de buscar un mapa entre las cosas de Charlie en su pequeño despacho. En el librero no había nada, así que probó en los cajones del viejo escritorio. El mueble se balanceó peligrosamente cuando intentó abrir uno de los cajones, a causa de la falta de una de sus patas. Luego de forcejar un rato, Bella logró abrir el cajón.

-¡Lotería!- murmuró pagada de sí misma al sacar un mapa maltratado, pero aún así fácil de leer. Según lo que sabía era que para llegar a Washington tardarían por lo menos un día y medio en llegar.

Se apresuró a salir de ahí. Debía tomar su bolso de viaje ya listo con ropa vieja de Mike, y despedirse desde las sombras de sus padres que dormían plácidamente ajenos a lo que sus dos hijos planeaban como si fuesen maestros del escape.

-¿Lo tienes?- murmuró Mike haciendo que Bella pegara un respingo.

Mike se mordió el labio para no reírse, era la primera vez que lograba que su hermana se espantara con algo.

-Deja de burlarte y apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que despierten- le dijo Bella con tono amenazante.

-Lo que digas hermanita…

Pronto se encontraron despidiéndose de sus padres. A ambos hermanos se les hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no pudieran volverlos a ver. Pero debían ser fuertes. Estaban juntos en eso.

-¿Lista?

-Cómo nunca- Bella depósito un beso en la mejilla de su padre para luego colocar junto a la mesita de luz un sobre con las cartas, que explicaban la cobardía de sus actos.

Ambos hermanos se escurrieron en la absoluta oscuridad que reinaba la casa, sólo la respiración acompasada de ambos era la única música de fondo en aquél tétrico escenario. Lo que ambos no contaban era con lo que les esperaba fuera de las puertas de la casa que iban a abandonar.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- ambos hermanos se detuvieron en seco.

-Estamos en problemas- murmuró Mike con gesto de terror.

-Ni que lo digas…

---- ---- ----

_**Mee**__: entonces, apareció Victoria y… pataplum, le clavo los colmillos (¿?)_

_**Aye: **__¿Victoria?... ¿Eso no era en "_Eclipse_"? _

_**Mee**__: ok, creo que me confundí de cuento… ¿Decís que les gustó, Aye?_

_**Aye: **__Mmm… no soy Alice pero puedo jurar por los reviews que… ¡el público se alborota y eso que no es Showmatch o La Academia! Hablando de la academia, no se pierdan esta noche los MTV Movie Awards, seguro que los twilighters nos llevaremos una sorpresota con el trailer no es así Mee???_

_**Mee:**_ _si, yo escuche que iban a pasar un minuto de Edward bailando La Macarena desnudo, asi que no se lo pierdan ;-)…_


	4. Are you ready?

**Summary**: "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres… y yo la rompí. No podia dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o si?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way

**Disclamer****: **No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga ep, la Guerra es de los guerreros(¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

_**Aye: **__Eh… cualquier parecido con la Realidad es… ¿coincidencia? Bueh… yo nunca leí nada sobre una cosa así entre las tropas de E. U. A, pero sí leí la leyenda de Mulán. Créanme cuando les digo que Disney modifica a full TODAS sus historias, las originales son sangrientas y la prota siempre muere…_

_**Aye: **__No prometemos ser muy malas con los protas pero tampoco buenitas ¿capishé? _

_**Mee**__: No lo podemos evitar, el drama forma parte de nosotras…_

_**Aye: **__Jeje, bueno antes de que la baba estropee los teclados… Mee ¿haces los honores?_

_**Mee**__: Sieeeeempre lo mismo, el cap que viene te toca a vos, Ashe!(solo yo la puedo llamar asi¬.¬)… _

_Somos dos mentes sumamente maquiavélicas y no nos responsabilizamos de que ninguna lectora sufra un colapso nervioso y/o/u… me olvidé lo que decía… ¿ves?... el próximo cap vos te encargas de toda la cosa…_

_Resumiendo__: aca tienen un poco mas de nuestro hermoso y amado delirio…_

* * *

**ARE YOU READY?**

(… Be a man…)

_Aburrido_. Esa era la palabra para definir el estado en el que se encontraba el Cabo Masen. ¿No podían ser menos detallistas los Generales? Odiaba cuando había juntas de este tipo. En especial porque ahora debía escuchar las estrategias, en su opinión, demasiado pobres sobre cómo lograr que su equipo pudiese defender las costas del Oeste, temían que intentaran atacar por ese lado, ya que Japón no se quedaría cruzado de brazos después de la negativa de los Estados Unidos para ofrecerle ayuda. Sólo quedaba rogar que eso no sucediera pronto y que hubiera tiempo de sobra para preparar a los novatos.

-¿Pedirán informes médicos?- quiso saber Kyle O'Shea otro de los Cabos a lo que se les había designado la misión de entrenar a una tropa.

Frunció el ceño en señal de frustración. _¡Por su puesto que sí idiota!_, le hubiese gustado gritarle delante de todos pero se detuvo en cuanto uno de los generales abrió la boca para hablar.

-Sólo se les pedirá en caso de que se sospeche que posea algún tipo de enfermedad o discapacidad como son la miopía y la sordera- anunció el hombre para su sorpresa.

¿A caso estaban cambiando todo el sistema? En todos los años que llevaba en el Ejército nunca, y nunca es nunca, había sucedido aquello. Siempre se siguió la regla de revisión.

-Son tiempos difíciles- continuó el General Wrathe respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada-, debemos estar preparados. Lamentamos decirles que el número de soldados es menor al que podríamos soportar, por eso se hará la excepción a la regla de sanidad, sólo en caso de sospechar algún tipo de enfermedad será necesario llevarla a cabo.

-Esto sonó más dramático que la historia que tu querido Tolkien esta contando en lo que será, seguramente, su lecho de muerte- murmuró Emmett a su lado.

Edward le pegó en las costillas disimuladamente.

-¡Oye!- siseó su amigo- Ya sabía que eras gay pero no es para tanto…

-Una palabra más Emmett y te juro que te castro y así veremos quién es el gay en realidad-siseó Edward entre dientes, su amigo se limitó a reír en silencio como respuesta.

-¿Otra vez peleando?- preguntó el chico rubio a su derecha.

-Ya conoces a Emmett...

-¿El chiste del gay?- aventuró.

-Tienes que admitirlo Jasper es el mejor- murmuró Emmett desde su asiento, el chico rodó los ojos

-… ¿Entendido?- les cortó la voz del General Marlon, el que estaba encargado del Estado de Chicago.

-¡Si, señor!- respondieron a coro todos los soldados ahí presentes.

-Pueden retirarse, mañana será un largo día de trabajo- los tres amigos se levantaron de inmediato y siguiendo las reglas salieron por la puerta de entrada junto a sus demás compañeros.

Subieron en uno de los camiones que los llevaría de regreso a la Fortaleza Lewis dónde sin duda alguna, la señora Platt los recibiría con un poco de comida; aquella mujer era conocida por su buen corazón. Hacia unos meses que había quedado viuda, su esposo había sido uno de los cadetes más importantes de Lewis, por ello Esme Platt en recompensa a los años de gloria de su marido había decidido ayudar al Ejército siguiendo el ejemplo de su marido. Ella si que no era feminista. Edward podía dar fe de ello.

--- --- ---

-Recuérdame una vez más- le dijo Bella seria a su hermano- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-¡Eh, no me responsabilices de tus actos!- chilló Mike- No fue culpa mía que _tus_ amigas- señaló a las chicas sentadas frente a ellos-, sean tan maquiavélicas como tú a la hora de meterse en líos.

-No nos meteremos en líos Mike- le sonrió Alice.

-Si tú lo dices…

Rosalie rodó los ojos, aunque si debía de ser honesta le aterraba un poco lo que estaban haciendo. Los cuatro jóvenes se hallaban en un tren camino a Washington. Según había planeado Alice, llegarían a la casa de su tía que había quedado viuda hacia un tiempo atrás, ella les daría alojamiento a los cuatro "rebeldes".

-Lo único que no quiero- dijo Mike serio, luego de un rato de silencio-, es tener que lidiar con ustedes dos, no me malinterpreten son unas buenas chicas… pero, no creo poder enseñarles…

-¡Descuida!- exclamó Alice, Bella la fulminó con la mirada- Nosotras- se señaló a sí misma y a Rosalie-, no jugaremos a ser soldados.

-¿A no?- preguntó Bella confundida.

-No- sacudió la cabeza su amiga- Nosotras encontramos la solución de ayudarles sin necesidad de meternos en un acto de suicidio como el que tú planeas.-dijo picando a Bella con un dedo, en el hombro.

-No es suicidio…

-Cómo sea, lo que intento decir, es que nosotras no iremos a ocupar el lugar de soldados. Mi tía Esme se tiene que encargar de las cocinas y algunas otras cosas de la Fortaleza Lewis, que es exactamente el lugar a dónde se les está enviando a los hermanos Swan- sonrió pagada de si misma la pequeña joven Brandon.

-A veces das miedo- le murmuró Mike provocando la risa de Rosalie y Bella.

Alice como de costumbre le sacó la lengua prolongando las carcajadas de sus otras amigas.

-Esta bien…- dijo con molestia- sigan riéndose, les aseguro que el tiempo que pierden lo podríamos aprovechar para que Bella esté lista…

-¿Lista?- preguntó Rosalie sin comprender, Bella rodó los ojos.

-Para jugar a los soldaditos- le explicó Alice como quién le explica a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro- pero la pregunta aquí es- la chica miró a Isabella con seriedad- ¿Estás lista?

-Lo estoy- respondió Bella con seguridad.

-Entonces…- Alice tomó su bolso de viaje y sacó de adentro un par de tijeras estilo carnicero- Qué empiece la función- sus ojos brillaron con determinación Bella apretó los ojos a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Media hora más tarde Bella abrió los ojos para toparse con su imagen reflejada en un pequeño espejo que poseía el baño del vagón donde viajaban. Sus ojos chocolate viajaron por todo su rostro, fijándose detenidamente en el cambio radical que le había dado en apariencia el corte de pelo que Alice le había dado.

Debía admitirlo, su amiga tenía un don único para la moda y todo ese tipo de cosas relacionadas con la belleza física. Suspiró mientras peinaba con sus dedos el poco cabello que le había quedado, y es que no se lo había cortado al estilo tradicional, no. Alice había optado por darle a elegir cómo quería verse, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar cómo se habían reído Mike y Rose al escuchar su respuesta.

-El corte de Aragón del relato de Tolkien no estaría mal- susurró a su amiga.

Alice le sonrió mostrando su reluciente dentadura tal como lo haría un tiburón al atacar a su presa. Y así haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de su rubia amiga y del hermano de Bella, la muchacha le cortó prolijamente el pelo.

"_Si Renée me viera de seguro le daría un paro cardíaco_", sonrió con gracia mientras seguía contemplándose en el espejo. Y seguramente hubiera sucedido eso, pues Renée estaba orgullosa de que su hija tuviera un cabello largo hasta la cintura, pocas chicas lo llevaban así, pero a su madre le encantaba poderle cepillar de vez en cuando su largo cabello hasta dejarlo suave como la seda. Frunció el ceño al ver que su mirada se tornaba borrosa. No debía permitirse pensar así, debía alejar cualquier clase de sentimentalismo. Había tomado la decisión de salvar a su padre, y eso era lo que ella haría, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener momentos de melancolia.

-Los hombres no lloran- se dijo a sí misma como para darse ánimos.

Respiró profundo y salió del baño. Una señora esperaba su turno afuera, se impactó al mirarla, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Isabella la miraba sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

_Pero que demonios…_

-¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Alice detrás de la señora.

Su amiga la jaló del brazo para meterla en el pequeño compartimiento que les correspondía. Rosalie las miró al entrar. Mike estaba enfrascado en su lectura al periódico matinal que les había traído el encargado del vagón hacia las seis de la mañana cuando pararon en la estación de San Francisco, donde bajaron para poder desayunar y luego volver a abordar el tren que los llevaría hasta el Estado de Oregon, harían la parada en Portland para luego tomar un camión que los llevara hasta Seattle donde la tía de Alice los iría a recoger, dado que la chica le había mandado un telegrama la tarde anterior anunciando su llegada y su ofrecimiento de ayuda, su tía se mostró complacida con la idea de la pequeña y gustosa acordó darles alojamiento a ella y a los "dos soldados" que les acompañaban.

-Bella, juro solemnemente que no te reconozco- la miró Rose detenidamente.

-No es para tanto, sólo fue el corte de pelo.

-Y ese es sólo el principio- anunció Mike doblando por fin su periódico-, estuve pensando Bells y creo que debemos discutir un par de cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?- se mostró Bella a la defensiva.

-Son sólo dos cosas…- Mike se paró frente a ella y la miró con gesto divertido-. Vamos hermana que hasta yo puedo ver a través de tu camiseta…

-¡Pervertido!- Bella le plantó un sonoro cachetazo a su hermano.

-Uy, eso dolió- murmuró fascinada Rosalie.

Alice trató de disimular con una tos su risa que amenazaba con estallar con una sonora carcajada.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Mike- ¡Eres una salvaje!

-Y tú un asqueroso- Bella lo miró con enojo- ¡Soy tu hermana, por todos los cielos!

-Lo decía en broma- Mike se sobó la mejilla que ahora la tenía colorada.

-Está bien, está bien- Bella rodó los ojos-, lo siento. ¿Contento?

-No, mi mejilla me duele.

-Pues aguántate por ser un cerebro de pacotilla- Bella se sentó al lado de Rosalie.

-Mira quién habla- murmuró el chico aún con la mano en la mejilla.

-Mejor cállate antes de que te deje un ojo morado- le advirtió Alice, Mike rodó los ojos.

-Sólo quería decirles que en el perfecto plan de esta _señorita_- Bella le sacó la lengua- hay un montón de fallas. Primero, el hecho de que hay un par de cosas que los hombres seguro van a notar…- miró de reojo a su hermana antes de continuar, para asegurarse de que esta vez no le volviera a pegar-, y segundo, es que cómo toda mujer… pues…- el chico se puso rojo y bajó la mirada para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de su incomodidad para tratar el tema, no entendía como su padre había podido hablarles de esto sin ponerse a tartamudear- todos los meses…

-Oh, ya veo por dónde vas- rió su hermana- Te refieres a la _menstruación_- Mike se estremeció, provocando la risa de las presentes- Hay Eustaquio, a veces eres… patético- Mike le miró como queriéndola asesinar, si seguía llamándolo de aquel modo terminaría explotando en un ataque de ira.

-Pues patético o no, tengo la razón.

-Mike…- Alice le tocó el hombro- ya te dije que de la imagen me encargo yo. Para solucionar el primero de los problemas tengo una idea que para ponerla en práctica deberán salir de compartimiento un rato y dejarme con Bella. En cuanto a lo segundo… ¿no tienen los soldados permiso de salidas por lo menos mes a mes?

-No lo sé- dijo sinceramente Mike- Nunca estuve en el ejército y papá ya esta muy enojado con nosotros como para preguntarle vía telegrama.

-Si ese no es el caso- dijo Rosalie- Podrías hacerte pasar por enferma, ya sabes… dolores estomacales- Bella y Mike rodaron los ojos.

-Rose, sin ofender, pero esto es el ejército. Nada debe tumbar a un soldado ni siquiera un dolor de estómago- le explicó Bella.

-Yo sólo decía- Rosalie levantó las manos en gesto de rendición, estos temas no eran para ella.

Si ya antes pensaba que su amiga era poco cuerda, ahora podía decir que a ciencia cierta que _Isabella Swan había perdido la cabeza._

Alice obligó a salir del pequeño lugar a Mike y a Rosalie, así podía ayudar a Bella con lo que había preparado.

-Como te dije hace unas horas atrás, esto ya lo había visto venir, por lo que me tomé la molestia de investigar un poco y llegué a la conclusión que la mejor forma para que pases desapercibida con tus gemelas- Bella rió por lo bajo ante aquel termino, mientras Alice se ponía a buscar dentro de su bolsa "mágica" de mano-, ¡es esto!

Isabella miró con incredulidad la prenda que sostenía su amiga en la mano.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto mi querida Bella es la solución a tú problema. Leyendo un poco en la biblioteca de papá, encontré unos textos que me llamaron la atención ¿conoces la leyenda de Mulán?

-¿De quién?

-¡Tú que lees tanto deberías conocerla!- exclamó su hiperactiva amiga- ¿Qué me dices de la de Robin Hood?

-El príncipe de los ladrones, esa la conoce todo el mundo.

-Bueno, en ambas las heroínas en cierto punto se hacen pasar por chicos. Ellas en aquella época no conocían los beneficios de la tela elástica y mucho menos conocían lo que era un corsé- Bella le miró sin entender aún- ¡Se las disimulaban vendándose todo el torso!- exclamó por fin Alice.

-Oh. ¿Eso es lo que haremos?

-No. Esto- volvió a blandir la prenda-, es lo que haremos. Así que desvístete que te enseñaré a usarla.

Bella la miró incrédula durante un rato, pero luego de ver cómo su amiga comenzaba a enojarse decidió que lo mejor era, como siempre, _no contradecir a Alice._

…

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo articular su hermano en cuanto la vio.

Rosalie por su parte se había quedado mirándola sin palabras, sorprendida por lo que veía.

-Incluso hace que parezca que posees un pecho musculoso- murmuró sorprendido Mike- ¡Alice quiero uno de esos!

-Ni hablar chico, esto sólo saldrá al mercado cuando termine la Guerra- rió Alice.

-Si no supiera que eres tú Bella, te juro que ahora mismo le pedía a mi padre que nos casara- dijo por fin, sin reparar en sus palabras, Rosalie.

Bella sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara. Alice rió.

-Si, Bella es un lindo chico. Pero como chica… -comenzó Mike, Bella le pegó en el hombro con fuerza- ¡Ay!

-Y la próxima vez, te juro Eustaquio que te quedas sin fabrica de mini-Mikes- le advirtió su hermana.

-De acuerdo- se rindió el chico- Ahora empecemos con lo que necesitamos… enseñarte a _ser un hombre_.

Alice comenzó a aplaudir emocionada como si fuese un espectáculo de circo. Aunque si se debía ser honesto, la escena era perfecta para una puesta en escena como una de esas que empezaban a dar en los cines con Charles Chaplin.

--- --- ---

_Ser un hombre._ Esa era la primera regla esencial en el ejército, su mundo, su realidad. Sólo esperaba que la tropa que se le había encargado no fuera una llena de débiles niñas.

-Así que estará recibiendo visitas- la voz de Emmett le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Esme Platt, la cocinera, le sonrió con cariño. Esa mujer siempre le recordaba a su madre, tal vez era porque todo en ella destilaba a amor maternal. Siempre había sido bondadosa con cada uno de los soldados que pisaban su cocina, fueran buscapleitos o no.

-Mi sobrina y su amiga se han ofrecido como voluntarias a ayudarme un poco con las tareas- respondió la mujer.

-Espero que no sean distracción alguna para mis hombres- le dijo serio Edward, lo que menos quería era que sus tropas se vieran distraídos por un par de faldas jóvenes, Jasper le dio un codazo discreto por debajo de la mesa, él no se inmutó.

-Oh. Claro que no- aseguró Esme-, ellas sólo quisieron venir a ayudarme, estoy segura que sólo se quedarán en las cocinas cuando sus hombres entren a la hora de la comida. Mi Alice es especial en cuanto a el tema de los muchachos- rió ante un chiste privado-. Nunca le han interesado los soldados y tengo entendido que su amiga estaba por ser comprometida con el hijo del dueño del Banco de Arizona.

-¿Royce King?- rió Emmett.

-Si, creo que si- asintió Esme con la cabeza.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó interesado Jasper.

-Ese cretino me debe un tanto desde hace unos años atrás- Emmett se encogió de hombros, era bien sabido que él era un ávido fanático de las apuestas-. Brindo por la pobre chica que le tocará de esposa, ya que al paso al que va, se gastará todo lo que herede en menos de lo que termine la Guerra- Emmett alzó su vaso con cerveza.

Esme se marchó pronto en dirección a las cocinas dejándoles a los tres jóvenes solos en el comedor. El lugar era demasiado espacioso, era seguro que por lo menos ciento veinte soldados entrarían en aquél lugar. Y esa era la cantidad exacta de jóvenes que esperaban dentro de menos de doce horas.

--- --- ---

Cuando arribaron a Seattle los cuatro jóvenes fueron recibidos con una fina llovizna por la sonriente Señora Platt. Bella nunca había visto a una mujer que emanara calor de hogar como ella lo hacia, y pronto se vio encariñada con la mujer, a pesar de que el encuentro había sido un tanto embarazoso para ella. Esme había sido la primera en ver la faceta "chico" de Bella o como habían acordado que se llamaría a partir de el momento en el que bajaran del tren rumbo a Forks: Ian Swan.

-¡Tía Esme!- la pequeña Alice corrió a recibir a su tía.

-¡Mira nada más!- Esme hizo que Alice diera una vuelta para ella- ¡Qué hermosa y qué grande que estas!

-¿Grande?- se burló susurrando Mike.

Bella y Rosalie hicieron lo posible para no reírse.

-Oh. Tía te presento a mis amigos- Alice les hizo un gesto para que se adelantaran-, ellos son Rosalie Hale.

-Un gusto- le sonrió la rubia, Esme asintió con la cabeza.

-Y los hermanos Swan. Mike- el hermano de Bella le besó como dictaba la costumbre la mano- y este de aquí es Ian…

De más está decir que Bella intentó no sonrojarse al saludarla como su hermano, pero al parecer eso provocó un pensamiento inadecuado en Esme, la cual le sonrío coquetamente. Alice soltó una risita.

-Un gusto- dijo Bella tratando de que su voz sonara más grave.

-El gusto es mío- le sonrío Esme sin dejar de mirarla.

-Esto… ¿Nos vamos?- Alice le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a Bella.

-¡Oh, si, si!- rió Esme como saliendo de una ensoñación.

-Parece que le gustaste a la tía de la enana _hermanito_- le murmuró Mike divertido a Bella.

-¡Oh, calla ya!- Bella le pegó en el hombro.

-¿Por qué eres siempre así?

-Porque tu siempre eres un cerdo- Bella suspiró-. Sólo espero que mañana no sea tan difícil aparentar ser un chico…

-Recuerda simplemente esto Bells- le murmuró Mike mientras subían al auto que les llevaría a su destino- Ten confianza, actúa como un cerdo…- Bella rodó los ojos- pero nunca olvides quién eres en realidad.

"_Nunca olvidar quien soy en realidad_" se repitió ella para si misma, mientras asomaba el rostro por la ventana y veía el verde paisaje de aquel sitio. Aquello sonaba sencillo; debía serlo… ¿cierto?

_**______________________________**_

_**Mee**__: Me encanto este cap, hay tanta pasión, amor, comedia, drama y sexo que…_

_**Aye: **__Eh… Mee… creo que una vez más confundiste el capítulo, acá no hay nada de Rate XXX (aún)_

_**Mee**__: ¿Ah no?...Oops, me confundí leyendo un cap futuro…_

_**Aye: **__¡¡¡Calla no les des spoilers!!!_

_**Mee**__: ok, ok… no digo nada, no digo nada-encogiendose de hombros-…_

_**Aye: **__Eres imposible… jajaja por eso me gusta escribir contigo!!! Y para que eso siga sucediendo lectores aviven nuestra adicción y denos reviews!!! Hasta la vista nos leemos luego…_


	5. I'm a fake

**Summary**: "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres… y yo la rompí. No podía dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o sí?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way

**Disclamer****: **No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga Steph, la Guerra es de los guerreros (¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

_**Mee: **__Ehhhh… Los hechos y/o personajes que están a punto de leer son completamente ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Si alguien sufre un ataque/paro cardiaco/hiperventila…no nos hacemos cargo… ¿o si?-pensante-¿Cómo esta nuestra situación legal Ashee?_

_**Aye: **__(se pone sus lentes de lectura y desenrolla un laaaaaargo pergamino) A ver… déjame ver… Aquí dice que… (se rasca la cabeza) ¡Dios esto está en chino!_

_**Mee**__: duh, como decía… no nos hacemos cargo. Ok, no las aburro mas con temas legales, nosotras nos lavamos las manos… ya saben. Ashee los honores esta vez te tocan a vos…_

_**Aye: **__De acuerdo XD, lo prometido es deuda… (se aclara la garganta y con voz de aero moza) A todos los lectores del Fic se les solicita disfrutar de la lectura… (tose, se pone seria y sacando una bandera, corre al estilo Mel Gibson en _El Patriota_) ¡A LA CARGAAAAAAAA!_

___________________________________

**I'M A FAKE**

(…And I am not afraid to die, I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight. …)

Se sacudió en la cama, e hizo el vano intento de hacer caso omiso a sus moralistas pensamientos y continuar durmiendo. Era temprano todavía, los soldados no llegarían hasta que por lo menos fueran las 9am, por lo cual no veía motivo coherente para forzarse a despertar. Pero lo cierto era que aun quedaban muchas cosas por preparar en las siguientes horas y si quería empezar aquel mismo día el entrenamiento con el grupo de soldados que le habían asignado, tendría que levantarse ahora mismo de la cama; sin importar que apenas eran las 6am y que se había acostado a última hora, luego de una visita al burdel Denali.

Se levantó con suma agilidad, como en el era característico y estiró sus extremidades mientras bostezaba y buscaba a tientas los pantalones de su uniforme reglamentario. Se los colocó sentado en la cama y terminó de vestirse; gruñendo internamente porque sabía que había llegado la hora de hacer el trabajo más desagradable de la mañana… Despertar a Emmett.

Detestaba que su amigo no tuviera las mismas facultades que él y Jasper poseían, aquel pequeño reloj biológico incorporado, que no les permitía dormir ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos del horario pactado. Aquello era casi tan injusto, como que él tuviera que ser el encargado de despertar al grandulón cada bendita mañana. Hasta el paciente y comprensivo Jasper había perdido la paciencia a la hora de despertar al fortachón y se había agarrado con él a los golpes; si bien Emmett era un niño de 10 años, mentalmente hablando, por las mañanas llevaba el peor humor del mundo y era capaz de masacrar a cualquier persona que osara con interrumpir su sueño.

Cuando salió de su cabaña, luego de asearse como era debido y ponerse en condiciones presentables, caminó directo a la pequeña cabaña de junto que Emmett ocupaba. Tener un lugar de importancia en el ejército podía llegar a ser altamente beneficioso, ya que en su caso, al igual que en el de sus amigos, podían llamarse dichosos y afortunados de tener un espacio propio y desechar la idea de compartir sitio con alguien ajeno.

Abrió la puerta y caminó con pasos fuertes y decididos por el lugar, avisándole a Emmett lo que vendría. Se acercó a la ventana principal, aun cubierta por cortinas que impedían que la luz se filtrara y le diera de lleno en el rostro ladeado a su amigo, y la abrió sin más preámbulos, bruscamente.

Su amigo se retorció en la cama y gruñendo se tapo los ojos aun cerrados con sus manos, haciendo gestos y muecas de desagrado, como si fuera un autentico vampiro y la luz solar lo dañase…

-Vamos Emm, ya conoces las reglas… arriba-le dio un golpe en el hombro al fortachón, mientras éste aun se quejaba.

-No Edward, necesito dormir un poco más… estoy agotado.

-Fue tu idea ir con esas señoritas, así que asume las consecuencias-sentenció.

-De acuerdo, lo aceptaré, solo cierra las cortinas-pidió su amigo con un vago gesto con la mano y volteó contra la luz.

-No lo haré, arriba. A parte, ni siquiera hay luz-Edward frunció el ceño.

Lo cierto era que en aquel sitio la luz no era abundante, sino que escaseaba. Todo lo que se podía llegar a atisbar era el verde reflejo sombrío de los árboles que rodeaban la fortaleza y algún que otro día con suerte, un solitario rayo solar.

Edward se fue con una previa advertencia y caminó directo hacia el comedor, listo para desayunar junto a los otros cabos y generales.

Hoy sería el primer día de su nueva vida, y si bien no sabía cuán importante podía ser aquello, estaba seguro que algo cambiaría… fuese por su nuevo cargo, o no…

----

Se removió incomoda en la cama y cayó al suelo abruptamente, provocando un sonoro ruido contra el suelo de madera del cuarto… despertó abruptamente, sobándose la cabeza, con lo que había amortiguado la caída y se puso de pie… miró el reloj que descansaba en la pequeña mesa de luz, mientras escuchaba junto a ella los molestos ronquidos de su hermano, suspiró cansinamente; el reloj dictaba las 5.30 am, lo cual era demasiado temprano para ella. Normalmente solía dormir hasta las 8 am, pero si quería entrar al ejército debía acostumbrarse a este horario, puesto que no la dejarían dormir ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Sacudió con brutalidad el cuerpo de su hermano, sin obtener resultado alguno, por lo cual se dio por vencida en aquella tarea. Con los ojos pesados y el cabello seguramente alborotado, salió de aquella pequeña habitación de la casa de Esme y su difunto marido, que la señora Platt les había prestado para pasar su primera noche. Caminó hasta llegar al cuarto de sus amigas y se sentó en los pies de la cama de Rosalie. Se esforzó por despertar a ambas chicas y luego de varios intentos logró que la pequeña duende –como solía llamar a Alice- despegara sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces Bella?-la chica abrió mucho los ojos y la miró sorprendida-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 6 y recuerda, me tienen que ayudar todavía-dijo la castaña, con una nota de histeria en su voz.

-Te ves nerviosa-Alice se sentó en la cama- ¿te sientes bien?-atrapó las manos de su amiga.

-¿Cuán bien te puedes sentir si sabes que entrarás al ejército y que probablemente caigas debido a tu torpeza, en la primer mina que se te cruce?-Bella arqueó una ceja, mientras Alice por su lado se daba un golpe mental por ser tan poco elocuente.

-Entiendo el punto-asintió la chica de cabello azabache.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y Alice nalgueó fuertemente a Rosalie para despertarla; la rubia dio un bote en la cama y se puso de pie velozmente, alarmada. Bella y Alice por su lado se permitieron reír de la expresión atónita de su amiga, mientras esta fulminaba a ambas chicas con la mirada.

Finalmente se decidieron a ir al baño y ayudar a que Bella se bañara decentemente, como sabían, que no podría hacer por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto Rosalie y Alice aconsejaban a la pobre y abrumada chica que descansaba dentro de la bañera, preocupada.

-Escupe un par de veces-Rosalie le enjuagó el cabello, la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado, entonces la rubia agrego- Recuerda que tienes que verte bien macho, si no quieres que te vean como un niño gay y te llamen _niñita_-entonces Bella asintió, resignada.

-Y no te olvides de fruncir el ceño cuando alguien se te quede viendo-Alice comentó cantarinamente.

-Si alguien te da un pequeño empujón, ponte a la defensiva y hazte la matona.

-Acuérdate de agravar la voz cuando hables y que suene firme.-la pequeña se vio pensativa y luego agregó con una sonrisita- Y di muchas malas palabras… como Mike.-la castaña asintió, meditabunda.

-Tu nombre es Ian, presta mucha atención cuando te lo pregunten; que no te pillen con la guardia baja y se te escape decir Bella-la rubia dijo concentrada.

-Se les olvida algo importante-Bella se preocupó- se supone que soy hombre y voy al baño parada-se ruborizó

-Oh-Alice quedo sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos, mientras Rose y Bella la miraban con gestos de "piensa algo"- entonces… digamos que… -suspiró- no tengo la menor idea.-se dejó caer rendida, contra la bañera.

-No quiero entrar al baño con esos tipos y ver… esas cosas-Bella se puso nerviosa frente al simple pensamiento, mientras la rubia soltaba risitas de nerviosismo.

-Recuerda que te tendrás que bañar con ellos-Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras maldecía a su amiga por ese comentario, parecía estar disfrutándolo.

-Iré después de hora. No me ducharé en su presencia.

-Claro, a parte seria extremadamente peligroso que vieran sueltas tus gemelas o una ausencia en… tú ya sabes-Alice se sonrojó

-Creo que lo más peligroso de ello, seria que salieras viva de aquel lado… de aquí a 2 semanas, si ellos notaran que eres la única mujer. Seria caótico y créeme, no quieres servir de…

-¡Rosalie!-Alice la interrumpió al ver que insinuaba su amiga. Bella miró a la rubia con pánico, comprendiendo finalmente a lo que intentaba referirse.

-¡Asco!-se le arrugó la nariz

-Eso mismo Bella- Rosalie sonrió- salvo que haya algún soldadito musculoso y…

-¡Hemos venido a ayudar a Bella, no a flirtear con soldados, Rose!- interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Claro, Alice-asintió rápidamente la chica rubia.

-Ok, saquémosla de aquí antes que su piel se torne como una pasa de uva y Esme despierte-Alice se acercó con una toalla y Bella se envolvió con ella.

Bella se sentía abrumada y contrariada. Amaba a su padre pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él era enorme. Estaba llegando más lejos de lo que jamás habría pensado que llegaría. Todo fuera por amor a su familia y no dejar solo a su tonto hermano. Sabía que al fin y al cabo valdría la pena.

Ella no quería terminar como una señorita más, con monótona vida, aquello no era para ella y tal vez el ejército la ayudaría a encontrar un rumbo fijo en su vida, su destino.

----

El Cabo Masen caminó tranquilamente hacia exteriores, mientras hablaba con sus amigos y ultimaba detalles para cuando los soldados llegaran finalmente. Una vez afuera del comedor, se vio sorprendido al notar que el transporte que los traería hasta la fortaleza Lewis, ya había arribado y de él habían bajado unos cuantos jóvenes, que estaban siendo controlados por el Gral. Marlon. Gruñó mentalmente al notar que aun había cosas por hacer; seguramente el transporte se había adelantado y había partido antes de hora a destino. Estaba bien, quería prepararlos cuanto antes para que se alistaran a la hora de la llegada de los Japoneses, ya habían permanecido neutrales durante la primer etapa de la guerra y era hora de preparar a sus soldados para demostrarle a los Japoneses de que madera estaban hechos. Suspiró y se quedó viendo a su tropa, mientras el joven Withlock y McCarty veían incrédulos a los "soldados" que su amigo tendría que preparar.

Gran parte de los hombres allí presentes estaban o bien avanzados en edad, o bien eran muy jóvenes. Unos cien soldados formados en una larga fila, con los brazos rígidos a los costados de su cuerpo y claramente asustados, escuchaban las palabras del General.

-Masen, acércate.-demandó Marlon, sin voltear a ver si estaba.

-Si, mi General. –contestó el joven con voz autoritaria, caminando rápidamente hacia su tropa.

-El joven aquí presente, es el Cabo Masen y será quien se encargue de su entrenamiento y quien los dirigirá-dijo con rudeza a los soldados- al final del entrenamiento escogerá a dos soldados como Soldado E1 y E2. –avisó y levantó el tono- ¿De acuerdo?

-Si General-dijeron a coro los soldados ahí presentes.

-Bien, entonces quedan bajo su supervisión. No quiero sublevaciones, ni vacilaciones. Ustedes vinieron aquí para servirle a su bandera y eso mismo es lo que harán. El Cabo les hablará sobre las reglas a seguir y espero que las acaten como si fuera la Biblia misma, no quiero revolucionarios, ni niñas así que ármense de valor y comiencen el entrenamiento.- el General volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia el cuartel principal.

Edward resopló por lo bajo mientras se paseaba entre las filas que habían armado los soldados, estudiando a cada uno profundamente y frunciendo su ceño cuando veía algo que no le gustaba. Había hombres de unos 50 o tal vez 60, había jóvenes de su edad, unos cuantos de 40 y más de uno se veía inestable. Muchos otros se veían asustados, la gran mayoría para ser sinceros. Muchos otros intentaban camuflar el terror de sus ojos con miradas duras y frías, pero al fin y al cabo, el miedo estaba presente. Muchos necesitaban ponerse en forma, o bien eran muy flacos y huesudos, o bien eran bastante regordetes y poco saludables. Como máximo podía contar a 20 soldados bastante musculosos, lo cual era bueno; él había esperado no encontrarse con ninguno en buena forma. Suspiró cansinamente luego de observarlos por 15 minutos en silencio, tendría mucho trabajo por hacer.

-De acuerdo-se colocó al frente de las filas-. Por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro, soy el Cabo Edward Masen y me ocuparé del entrenamiento, que por lo que veo… será duro.-dijo enfocando sus ojos en el más gordo de la tropa que comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Edward temió que por un momento fuera a mojar su uniforme o desmayarse, pero prosiguió como si nada, debían acostumbrarse- Necesitamos que estén saludables y que puedan correr.-el gordito asintió aun asustado por sus ojos rígidos.

-¿Hay algún veterano de Guerra o ha estado alguno de ustedes en el ejército anteriormente? –levantó la vista, con voz firme.

Unos cuantos hombres mayores levantaron las manos y otro par de musculosos también.

-Bien, que el resto se nutra de sus experiencias- exigió-, si alguien pensó que esto será fácil se ha equivocado y lamento informarles que muchos de ustedes no saldrán vivos de aquí,-se tensó al ver el rostro de temor y en algunos casos, pánico, de sus soldados- pero valdrá la pena, porque será por su bandera.- intentó compensarlos de algún modo, sin éxito alguno.

A continuación se dispuso a relajarse y comenzar a dictar y explicar cada una de las reglas, mientras continuaba examinando aquella pequeña tropa.

-Y despertaran a las 6:00 horas, el desayuno se impartirá desde entonces hasta las 6:30.- alzó la vista, nadie se inmutó pero podía ver algunos rostros inconformes- Nunca lleguen tarde o serán rudamente castigados…- frenó su charla al sentir ruidos de fuertes pisadas, o lo que parecían ser, trotes… a distancia, frunció el ceño- Parece ser que tendrán por ejemplo a estos dos ejemplares.-comentó con una sonrisa fingida, mientras veía llegar a dos jóvenes.

El joven más alto era rubio y con rostro aniñado, mientras que el otro era morocho, de tez sumamente pálida, rasgos finos y ojos chocolate. Se dispuso a observarlos mientras los chicos, ahora intimidados por la presencia de alguien uniformado, caminaban a la par, con cautela.

Una vez llegaron lo suficientemente cerca del Cabo, continuaron bajo el escrutinio de Edward, siendo observados detenidamente.

Bella se sentía intimidada por la presencia de todos aquellos hombres, pero en especial, por la presencia de aquellos orbes verdes que la examinaban atentamente y con frialdad. Quiso tomar desesperadamente, la mano de su hermano y apretarla hasta sentirse segura con él. Pero sabía que no sería lo más apropiado para comenzar; ya bastante había sido que llegaran tarde gracias a que su hermano se resistiera a levantarse de la cama, mas tarde se cobraría aquello.

Mike miraba atónito al Cabo, que cada tanto despegaba los ojos de su hermana y lo miraba con tensión y cierto grado incomprensible de odio. Por él estaba bien, en cambio si seguía mirando así a su pequeña hermana… lo mataría, y con sus propias manos.

Edward no podía despegar sus ojos del joven soldado castaño, daba la impresión de ser simplemente un niño, con cuerpo de adolescente. Mientras se preguntaba como haría para que este chico se mantuviera vivo en lo que la Gran Guerra durase. Posiblemente seria uno de los primeros en caer, lo cual le daba pena, nadie tan joven merecía morir de aquella forma.

-Nombres-demandó con descortesía, intentando intimidarlos, mientras alzaba la lista con los nombres de los soldados.

A Bella se le erizaron los bellos del cuerpo al escuchar hablar aquél hombre, su gesto era autoritario, intentó no mostrar miedo, por lo que con el rostro levemente alzado se dispuso a contestar con la poca dignidad que tenía.

-Ian y Michael _Eustaquio_ Swan-contestó el joven castaño, con voz rígida y graciosa. Mike le lanzó una mirada acusatoria, pero ella no se inmutó eso era poco comparado con lo que le haría a su hermano por la humillante escena que estaban viviendo.

Edward se tuvo que morder la mejilla interna para no reír ante el extraño tono de voz del chico. Él recordaba lo que era pasar por la adolescencia y aquellos cambios. La voz se tornaba sumamente extraña con todo aquél proceso hormonal del que solía hablarle su madre cuando tan solo era un crío. De fondo se oyeron las risas del resto de los soldados y mientras marcaba sus nombres como `presentes´ en la lista, volteó y encaró a los soldados que reían, con gesto amenazante. Automáticamente cada uno de los soldados dejó de reír y lo miró con temor. Sonrió para sí mismo, ante lo que causaba en cada uno de los soldados.

-Perfecto, los hermanos Swan…-habló con voz fuerte- Justamente les comentaba a sus compañeros la importancia de la puntualidad y que cada uno que no cumpla será severamente sancionado- miró con rudeza a Mike, que no paraba de mirarle como si quisiera asesinarlo… ambos hermanos asintieron rápidamente con un gesto de entendimiento y sin amedrentarse.- ¿Se puede saber el motivo de su retraso?

-Hemos llegado anoche y… nos retrasamos al vestirnos- rápidamente contestó Ian, con la voz recompuesta, Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Anoche?- cuestionó el joven Masen.

-Somos conocidos de la señora Platt y tuvimos que viajar antes de tiempo por asuntos personales.- habló Michael rápidamente, encarando al Cabo.

-Bien.- asintió aun mirando al chico- Eso no significa que estén acomodados, por lo cual recibirán los mismos tratos que el resto de la tropa a la hora del ejercicio y de cumplir con las normas correspondientes.-ambos hermanos asintieron con rapidez- tomen posiciones, proseguiré con el reglamento- dijo apartando los ojos de el castaño, mirando al resto de los soldados.

Ian y Michael se unieron al resto y formaron con rigidez, mientras oían la voz autoritaria, de quienes supusieron sería el encargado de la tropa. El Cabo continuó dictando y explicando cada regla necesaria, enviando miradas de advertencia a cada soldado que le mantuviera la vista; él no quería infundirles miedo, pero si quería que vieran que era estricto y exigente, como correspondía y debía ser. Cada tanto miraba al joven Ian y se maravillaba al ver que no causaba efecto alguno en él, por mucho que intentara atemorizarlo, éste siempre le mantenía la mirada y la barbilla en alto, con un gesto de orgullo que el Cabo se había prometido, hacerle tragar. Le irritaba aquello.

Bella no podía creer que aquél tipo –que aún no sabía ni quien era- intentara infundirle miedo y mirara con aquél especial odio a su hermano. ¡No tenía motivos, por todos los santos! Le molestaba aquello y bastante, porque no por estar un par de puestos por encima podía atreverse a tratarlos de semejante modo. Porque si bien había ido al ejército para luchar por su país, era por amor a su familia y su patria; lo último que quería, era ver a un ser arrogante creyéndose mejor que ella y que el resto. Aquél tipo no le daba miedo a ella, y ya se lo dejaría claro por lo que se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, o mejor dicho… Ian.

-Rompan filas-anunció el Cabo, luego de dar por finalizado su discurso.

Los soldados se fueron esparciendo por el campo. Algunos dirigiéndose a las cabañas que les habían asignado y otros, caminando hacia el comedor, para poder desayunar algo. Bella y Mike se miraron y caminaron juntos, unos pasos hacia el comedor. Pero cuando pasaron junto al Cabo, él los llamó.

-Swan- revisó la lista por última vez, para asegurarse de no haberse confundido de apellido. Ambos chicos frenaron en seco y se pusieron a la par, frente al Cabo- Creo haber sido lo suficientemente explícito a la hora de explicar las normas de convivencia.- ambos chicos asintieron- Bien, porque aquí se toma como grave falta de respeto, el retraso.- volvieron a asentir.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó, tenso pero firme, el más pequeño para sorpresa y molestia de Edward.

-En principio, no interrumpir cuando hablo. Sé que debes de estar impaciente por comenzar el entrenamiento- se acercó un poco al castaño, que había hablado. El asintió.

Edward volvió a maravillarse ante la predisposición de aquel joven y el valor que demostraba tener. No parecía tenerle miedo, ni mucho menos. Aquello podía llegar a ser tan bueno, como tan malo. Dependiendo del sitio que el chico decidiera ocupar, estaría dentro de la bolsa de los acomodados o rechazados.

-Correrán por toda la cuadra durante la próximas horas e irán a la cabaña para almorzar, por la tarde se reunirán nuevamente con el resto de la tropa, para comenzar a entrenar. –miró a Michael.

-¿Toda la mañana corriendo?-le pareció oír que decía el chico de ojos azules.

-Bienvenidos al ejercito-les contesto el Cabo con una sonrisa socarrona y dio palmadas velozmente-comiencen.

Bella le envió una mirada asesina a su hermano y levantó la barbilla con orgullo al sentirse observada por el Cabo. Aquel ejercicio no la mataría, sabía que esas cosas eran las más suaves dentro del ejército y estaba plenamente preparada para hacerlas. Por otro lado, enfrentaría cada desafío que le insinuaran, gustosa de saborear una nueva victoria.

Ella era una farsante, lo sabía. Pero no tenía miedo a sufrir, sangrar, pelear, intentar o hasta incluso; morir.

______________________

_**Mee**__: Gracias Aptra por el Martín Fierro!... quiero agradecerle a la Academia también, por el Oscar recientemente recibido, como mejor guión y-_

_**Aye: **__¡Mee! Estos no son los MTV Movie Awards, ni ningún otro premio, es más no sé de premios que se les otorguen a Fics en ESPAÑOL (le lanza miradas asesinas al público latino) solo los TwilightAwards, o como se llamen, son para Fics en inglés y lamentablemente no entramos en esa categoría…_

_**Mee**__: cierto!... eso es lo que pasa cuando una se enamora de un fic tan bueno y…_

_**Aye: **__(suspira) Sólo debemos contentarnos con saber que les gusta, así que si quieren más de esta súper producción no se olviden de dejar sus reviews._

_**Mee:**__ VIVA LA FICCION!_

_**Aye: **__¡Si, señor!_


	6. Did they send me daughters?

**IMPORTANTE**

**Mee:** ok, "sugar, we are going down". Esto es **jodidamente importante** chicas. No son ustedes, somos nosotras (¿?)

**Aye: **¿Nosotras? Mee, no somos nosotras definitivamente…

**Mee**: El tema acá es que básicamente, yo estoy siendo acosada por algunas yegüitas que están comenzando a pudrirme… se metieron con algunos fics míos y ahora, con este que compartimos con Aye.

**Aye: **Es así, chicos y chicas. La verdad uno como autor lo que menos espera es lo que estan haciendo este tipo de personas. Entendemos que hay foros que se dedican a "criticar" a los Fics mal escritos. Pero uno que tiene como 20 Fics (como en el caso de Mee, porque yo voy por los 11), con buenas críticas, de pronto aparecen un par de pesonas que nos hacen cuadritos el tema de seguir escribiendo.

**Mee:** La cosa es que… estoy llegando al tope máximo de paciencia y me estoy agotando de la envidia ajena… "eyy no podes tener fics leídos porque los leones te saltan encima" (no me agrando, ni nada por el estilo).

**Aye: **Como autora una sabe que cuando una historia tiene bastantes reviews es porque además de gustarle a los lectores, es un Fic bastante bueno.

**Mee:** Parece ser que un chico/chica/travesti, loquesea… dejo un PM en la publicación mia diciendo que nos estaba denunciando unas… 5 veces por dia, lo cual a Aye y a mi nos preocupa taaaaanto. ¿No Aye?

**Aye: **Mee, el claro ejemplo de que a los Administradores les chupa un pepino eso es, por ejemplo, el Fic que la memorable, que en paz descanse, Daddy's Little Caníbal tenía con su amiga bronze… sino me equivoco era Worlds Collide, o Cigarette Burns, además ahí miles en inglés que son así… hay miles de Fics Robsten como los nuestros y hay miles escritos en script… llevan meses o años en la red y no los han borrado…

**Mee:** Pero queremos decirle una cosa a esa persona/objeto/alienígena o como sea:

**Estimado Crítico:**

**Nosotras las autoras de este Fic, no dejaremos de escribirlo. Es absurdo el que nos delates si ambas escribimos desde un principio que este Fic era co-escrito, porque a pesar de que ambas lo tenemos en nustras cuentas, NO ES PLAGIO, que sería lo que ponen los Administradores en las Reglas. **

**Creo que esta es demasiada explicación para una persona sin nada mejor que hacer mas que dedicarse a joder a otras personas, ¿en serio somos tan importantes como para que te empecines en molestarnos?.**

**Cielo, esto nos halaga, nos encanta… porque cuanto mas te preocupes por nosotras, mas crecemos. ¿A caso nadie te dijo nunca "lo que no mata, fortalece"?. Si, esto definitivamente nos fortalece y nos forja mejor como escritoras.**

**Sin más dedicate mejor a escribir tus historias y a críticar aquellas que realmente merecen ser criticadas por su mala escritura o falta de trama.**

**A VOS TE DECIMOS: "No te tenemos miedo".**

**Atte:**

**Mee y Aye**

* * *

**Summary**: "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres… y yo la rompí. No podía dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o sí?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way

**Disclamer****: **No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga Steph, la Guerra es de los guerreros (¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

_**Aye:**__ Sentimos la tardanza… estábamos en huelga porque no hay premios para fics en español…(mira los lectores latinos con enojo, pero su expresión se suaviza pronto) No, no es cierto, bueno una parte sí y la otra… fue mi culpa (mira avergonzada a los lectores). He estado enferma, con gripe- hasta ahora no me han dicho que sea de la A1H1- y… bueno me retracé XD. PERDÓN! _

_**Mee**__: Pero no tiene nada de porcina, por suerte… asi que bleh, ya saben, yo estuve con ese caos de parciales, la porcina paralizó toda actividad academica en Argentina y toda la cosa… esto es un quilombo barbaro…jajaja_

_**Aye: **__Bien, ¿me toca a mi introducir o lo haces tú?_

_**Mee:**__ Your job, baby!_

_**Aye: **__De acuerdo… eh… En el año de 1918 una joven llamada Isabella… quiso jugar a los soldaditos pero no contaba con la astucia del guapo y sexy Edward (Aye se empieza a babear viendo una imagen de Robert Pattinson caracterizado de Edward Cullen en Italia mostrando su pintado o no torso)…_

__________________

**DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS?**

(...I asked for sons!...)

Le dolía cada partícula de su cuerpo debido al ejercicio de la mañana. Prácticamente ni se podía sentar en aquellas malditas mesas del comedor.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse por completo causando una risa disimulada de un tipo grandote y fortachón con rostro aniñado que se sentaba en la mesa paralela a la de ella. Le fulminó con la mirada logrando que se riera más.

El ambiente del comedor tenía un leve aire de excitación por el comienzo del entrenamiento. Todos lo estaban, por lo que en cuanto el Cabo Masen hizo acto de presencia todo mundo guardo silencio, esperando alguna indicación para poder empezar de una vez.

_Empezar de una vez_, rió mentalmente Bella. Un ejercicio más y sus músculos quedarían reducidos a volutas de polvo y todo gracias a Mike.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que causas en la población de soldados?–le preguntó en voz baja Emmett a Edward una vez que éste hubo tomado asiento a su lado para empezar a comer antes de la práctica que había preparado.

–Un poco de terror no le viene mal a nadie– le respondió.

Su amigo se carcajeó por lo bajo mientras engullía todo lo que se había servido.

–¡Diablos, Emm!– se quejó Jasper al ver a su fortachón amigo comiendo con la boca abierta– Eres todo un puerco.

–Gracias por el cumplido­– sonrió Emmett.

Edward rodó los ojos, su amigo era todo un niño.

–Por cierto, parece que le caes mal al pequeño bello durmiente– le miró su amigo.

–¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender a qué se refería Emmett esta vez.

–El pequeño… ¿cuál es su apellido Jazz?

–¿Swan? – rió el rubio.

–¡Ese mismo!.

-Miralo!-Emmett apunto al chico-si le hace honor a su apellido…¡es un cisne!-rió

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de frente donde ambos hermanos se hallaban sentados, el mayor parecía pagado de sí mismo conversando con otros jóvenes, pero el menor… Edward pensó en esos momentos que si las miradas matasen seguramente él ya sería concentrado de fantasma.

–Te odia con pasión– rió Jasper al percatarse de la mirada iracunda del pequeño muchacho.

–No es culpa, mía– dijo Edward apartando la mirada de los desafiantes ojos cafés que parecían esconder millones de secretos, era difícil saber lo que pensaba en concreto el muchacho en esos momentos.

Edward siempre había sido bueno en eso de leer a la gente. Pero había algo en ese joven soldado que no le permitía entenderle del todo.

–Tampoco del chico– le dijo Jasper–, has sido muy severo y sólo es el primer día.

–Deben aprender a respetar y acatar todas las normas, Jasper– le dijo un poco molesto Edward.

–Lo que digas…– suspiró el muchacho, generando que la mesa quedara en un silencio que sólo era roto por el constante movimiento de los cubiertos.

–Esta comida está cada día mejor– dijo Emmett después de unos minutos de silencio, Edward rodó los ojos, sabía que a su amigo le disgustaba el silencio, según él era un mal augurio, por lo que siempre debía haber sonido alrededor de Emmett– Tendré que darle las gracias a Esme…

–Agrádesele a sus ayudantes– apuntó Jasper–, si mal no recuerdo dijo que para hoy ya estarían ayudándole, ¿cierto?

–Así es– respondió Edward–, sólo espero que no causen alboroto en las tropas…

Para cuando terminó de comer su hermano, Bella ya le esperaba fuera del comedor. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie como lo hacía Mike, ella siempre había sido de las almas silenciosas. _Sufro en silencio y solitario_, era la frase que la caracterizaba.

No le había gustado para nada la mirada que le había lanzado el Cabo Masen, se había enterado del nombre gracias a las conversaciones de Mike con los que habían compartido mesa. En algunas ocasiones alguno intentaba entablar conversación con ella. Pero Bella era más rápida y esquivaba cualquier tipo de charla, tenía miedo a que se notara que era una mujer, por lo que le convenía tener la boca cerrada.

Se preguntó a si misma qué llegaría a decir el pensador inglés Stuart Mill sobre su comportamiento. Seguramente le daría pie al escritor para que re-editara su libro sobre la _reivindicación de la mujer en la sociedad_, siendo ella la antitesis a toda teoría sobre que la mujer no era capaz de elaborar un trabajo 100% considerado para un hombre.

Suspiró mientras recargaba su peso sobre la pared, varios soldados empezaron a salir del comedor todos con caras satisfechas, debido al "suculento festín" que habían comido. Bella se preguntó cómo sus amigas habrían preparado tal cantidad de comida y que haya estado en perfecto estado, dado que ella sabía de antemano que ninguna de las dos podía cocinar un huevo frito sin quemarlo. La cocina era el punto fuerte de Bella, lo único bueno que había aprendido de su tía Maggie. _Al menos había aprendido algo…_

–Aquí estas– le sonrió Mike al salir.

–¿Dónde más si no?– le respondió ella con ironía– Renée no creo que me acepte de vuelta…

–Tonta B…– Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, que se quedó congelado al ver que el Cabo Masen y sus amigos estaban saliendo del comedor. ¿Le habría escuchado? –Tonto Ian…– Bella apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Tenía toda intención de golpear a su hermano, si la descubrían por su causa, ella misma lo mataría con sus propias manos y le importaba un rábano que fueran de la misma sangre.

–Te lo juro _Eustaquio_, una más y la pobre de Jessica Stanley quedará sin conocer a Mini-Mike– le dijo su hermana en susurros luego de que los tres hombres se perdieran de vista.

–Lo siento B…– Bella le miró mal– Ian, es difícil acostumbrarse… imágina por un momento que me tienes que llamar Michelle…– Mike hizo una mueca de asco, la mera idea le parecía espantosa, de ahí no entendía como su hermana podía soportar que le llamaran como un hombre.

–¿Michelle?– rió Bella– A partir de ahora te llamaré así… _Michelle._

–¡Momento no lo dije para darte ideas!

A pesar de que le dolían las piernas, Bella se lanzó a la carrera como solían hacer cuando eran niños cantando a viva voz "_Mike es Michelle Eustequina Swan_", iba tan concentrada en hacerle pasar un momento embarazoso a su hermano que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una pared gigante, o al menos eso pensó que era.

–¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, enano?– gruñó una voz.

A Bella se le tiñeron de inmediato las mejillas de rojo. Había tropezado con aquél hombre gigante de cara aniñada y pelo castaño que compartía mesa con el Cabo en el comedor.

–Y-yo l-lo…– la voz le salía temblorosa, lo que causó que el grandote comenzara a reírse sin piedad– ¿Lo siento? –le salió en forma de pregunta susurrante.

–Demonios, enano por un momento temí que te fueras a hacer pipí en los pantalones– Bella se sonrojó todavía más.

A Emmett le encantaba hacer quedar en ridículo a los soldados más jóvenes, pero el único que no se había dejado intimidar había sido su mejor amigo Edward Masen. El cual si lo estuviera mirando ahora (no lo estaba porque había ido con Jasper a juntar las armas para el entrenamiento), le lanzaría una mirada que pondría a temblar a cualquiera, más sin embargo esa mera idea hizo que Emmett siguiera con su cometido: molestar al pequeño Swan.

–Espero que no sea así, porque déjame decirte que ni tu papi ni tu mami están aquí para salvarte…

Estas palabras hicieron que a Bella le hirviera la sangre, si antes estaba roja de la vergüenza ahora lo estaba pero de enojo aunque Emmett seguía pensando lo contrario.

–¿Me estas llamando niñita?– le preguntó Bella intentando por todos los medios que la voz le saliera sin temblor y lo más ruda posible.

Emmett sonrió, le encantaba como el chico Swan estaba tomando las cosas.

–Tú lo has dicho, Swan. _Eres_ como una _niñita_…

Bella se enojó más, por lo que no tomó medida de las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían después.

–Niña bonita, sólo sirves para limpiar, tejer, niños criar…– rió Emmett, que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que le iba a hacer Bella.

La chica tomó aire y dejando que el grandote siguiera riéndose como ventaja, le propino un rodillazo en las partes íntimas.

Emmett se retorció en el suelo de dolor. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que los habían rodeado en un círculo hasta que la voz del Cabo Masen pidió a la gente que se dispersara.

En todos los años que Edward llevaba de conocer a Emmett, jamás lo había visto retorcerse de dolor tal y cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ian Swan no dejaba de sorprenderle en ningún momento. Él mismo recordaba lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser Emmett con sus manías de llamarle a uno, desde el primer día, gay o incluso niñita, pero parecía que al joven Swan eso no le había intimidado sino todo lo contrario.

–¡Ah, la puta madre!– gritaba Emmett en el suelo– Veo estrellitas…

Edward se acercó a su amigo, poniendo el mayor esfuerzo para no reírse, el joven Swan recibiría un castigo por agresión a un compañero, tenían que trabajar en equipo, no pelearse unos con otros como lo acababa de hacer el chico, que por cierto les miraba desafiante.

–Edward, hermano…– chilló Emmett en cuanto le vio–, estas más pálido y tienes ojeras feas… ¡Me duele hasta lo más hondo, carajo!

–Eso es para que aprendas a hablar con más respeto de las jóvenes– le respondió el chico Swan con enojo– La próxima vez…

–La próxima vez, joven Swan– le cortó Edward–. Debe recordar que estamos aquí para luchar como equipo no para pelear entre nosotros.

Mike llegó en ese momento al lado de su "hermano", no podía creer lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos. Nunca habría pensado que la frágil Bella podría derribar a un monstruo como el que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo en ese momento.

–Pero-

–¡Pero, nada!– le gritó molesto el Cabo– ¡Aquí han venido a trabajar en equipo! No a pelear como niñas.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo grande por no pegarle un puñetazo al creído del Cabo. ¿Qué sabía él si las niñas peleaban o no? Irónico sería si se enteraran que ella no era un él sino una _ella_.

–Esto es para todos. No quiero ver que esto ocurra de nuevo. ¿Entendido?– Edward miró a todos los soldados presentes, algunos le miraban desafiantes como los hermanos Swan, pero eso no le importó.

Edward quería que entendieran que para que las cosas salieran bien era mejor que todos se dedicaran a trabajar en equipo y no a _tontear _peleando unos con otros, eso no sería nada bueno para el grupo, él ya había vivido una experiencia así como para que eso volviera a suceder.

Imágenes de la batalla dónde su amigo Jacob Black había perdido la vida llenaron los ojos del joven Cabo por unos segundos. Pero se recompuso enseguida al escuchar los gritos de Emmett cuando Jasper le ayudó a levantarse.

–Deja de quejarte Emmett– rió Jasper.

–Si te hubieran echo esto no dirías lo mismo– chilló Emmett.

–Entonces procuraré no meterme con Ian Swan.

Edward indicó a los soldados que formaran filas en el centro del campo. Pero antes de que Ian Swan se les uniera debía imponerle un castigo.

–Swan…– le llamó.

–¿Si, señor?– le preguntó firme el chico, aunque sus ojos chocolate brillaban con ligero desafío.

–Como le dije recién, no es bueno que el grupo tenga de ejemplo la pelea que acaban de presenciar, debemos mantenernos unidos. – el chico rodó los ojos, lo cual le molestó a Edward, _si te quieres hacer el rudo, bien, demuestra qué tan rudo eres después de esto que te espera…_– Por lo que estará castigado, deberá limpiar los baños todas las noches, empezando desde hoy.

Edward sabía que los baños quedaban hechos una porquería al final del día. La pobre Esme Platt tenía que tener un poco de ayuda, y si Ian Swan se quería hacer el muy rudo esa tarea sería como anillo para su dedo.

Bella lo miró por un segundo. No daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Limpiar los baños? Quiso haberse reído a carcajadas. ¿Es que no se le ocurría nada mejor al Cabo que limpiar unos baños?

_Los hombres son raros, _se dijo a sí misma.

Por un momento el Cabo Masen pensó que el chico comenzaría a protestar, típico de cualquier joven rebelde, él mismo lo hubiera hecho, pero nunca, jamás, se habría ni imaginado que el joven sólo asintiera, como si fuera un trabajo más. Ni un gesto de incomodidad, nada. Algo extraño había en Ian Swan, pero todavía no daba con qué. No era normal un comportamiento de ese tipo y eso que sólo era el primer día.

El entrenamiento resultó ser un reverendo desastre. Varios de los soldados que no estaban en forma terminaron acalambrados antes incluso de dar dos vueltas al campo. Los que realmente merecían un poco más de mérito, y el Cabo debía de admitirlo, eran los hermanos Swan, ambos no se quejaron para nada en todo lo que duró el entrenamiento y eso, que en la mañana les había dejado correr como nunca. Emmett, gracias a Dios, se había mejorado del incidente y corría junto a Jasper haciendo bromas de todo tipo o mofándose de algún soldado, pero jamás se metió de nuevo con Ian Swan.

A la hora del crepúsculo los baños estaban atestados de gente. Las quejas, los murmullos de cansancio se hicieron presentes. Era el momento exacto para que toda la tensión del día se fuera por las cañerías.

Edward esperaría a que el último de sus hombres hubiera terminado para poder así hacer uso de los mismos. No le gustó nunca la idea de compartir un baño, incluso con Emmett o Jasper. Y a pesar de tener sus propias cabañas debían compartir baños. Además la excusa perfecta que tenía ahora era que debía vigilar que los soldados se iban a la cama a horario. Por ello las once y media de la noche le parecía la hora perfecta para lograr su cometido, ya las luces de las cabañas estaban apagadas y nadie interrumpiría su hora de descanso. El único tiempo que realmente disponía para despejar su mente y olvidarse de todo.

--- --- --- ---

Bella estaba a la espera de que el último soldado se durmiera para poder así sacarse el peso del día de encima. Según palabras de su hermano, ya apestaba cual marrano en un corral. De más esta decir que Mike pagó por decir semejante cosa, acarreando las risas de los soldados que pasaban por ahí.

Ella estaba agradecida de poder compartir la cabaña con su hermano, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás. Ya por lo menos conocía los nombres de algunos, como Seth Clearwater, Paul Wolf, Sam Uley, Embry Call y Quil Ateara; alías "La Manada", eran chicos de veinte y treinta años, el más joven era Seth, con quien había compartido dos o tres palabras intentando por todos los medios esquivar una conversación larga. Por fortuna nadie parecía notar sus silencios, los chicos hablaban como si se conocieran de años y eso hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles para ella.

Los ronquidos de varios de sus compañeros la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo le dolía en todas partes por los ejercicios pesados a los que se había sometido durante todo el día, además de cargar una pesada arma y limpiar como loca el cochinero que sus compañeros de tropa habían dejado en los baños. Le hubiera gustado poder usarlos en ese momento, pero aún era de día y los hombres iban y venían por toda la fortaleza, por lo que no le parecía buena idea.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, lo último que le faltaba era que alguien se despertara y le fuera con el chisme al Cabo… _El Cabo_. Bella soltó un suspiro de irritación. Aquél hombre era un pesado, un creído, que se sentía el ser superior de la Tierra, aunque debía de admitir que el entrenamiento no había ido del todo mal, al menos no para ella. No podía decir lo mismo del pobre Quil que estaba en pésima forma, y no podía trotar a la velocidad adecuada, lo lamentó mucho por su compañero en cuanto el Cabo Masen le obligó a dar veinte vueltas por el campo como lo habían hecho aquella mañana Mike y ella.

Afuera el campamento estaba silencioso, el frío hacia que una cortina de niebla inundara los pastizales, provocando una imagen siniestra como de aquellos cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe que solía leer para divertirse un rato.

En cuanto alcanzó la cabaña de los baños, agradeció en susurros la suerte que parecía estar de su mano, al menos hasta ese momento. Entró en el cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido, pero casi se le va el alma de la boca en cuanto miró a su alrededor. Alguien estaba en los baños… y ese alguien le estaba dando gracias a Dios la espalda. Bella se apresuró a esconderse en uno de los retretes más cercanos a las duchas, así podría escuchar y ver por las rendijas de la puerta cuando el hombre se hubiera ido. Maldijo internamente, aunque no podía sacarse le la cabeza el torneado trasero de aquél hombre, los colores se le subieron a la cara de sólo pensar en ello.

Sólo esperaba que no la descubrieran, entonces sí tendría un par de cosas que explicar…

_______

_**Aye: **__Bueno en los reviews nos han pedido varias cosas… como la traducción de los títulos de los capítulos y spóilers, que debo decir fue causa de la gran bocaza de Mee al tratar de adelantar cosas _-.-'

**Mee**_: ¿Bocaza yo?...capaz, quizás, tal vez. (risa malévola) Hablando de eso… el próximo capitulo-(Aye la interrumpe)_

_**Aye: **__Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Esperamos les halla gustado… eh… Y no se olviden de checar nuestros profiles porque muy pronto les tendremos una sorpresa…_

_**Mee**__: Una muuuuuy buena ;)._

_**Aye: **__Cuídense mucho, lo digo en serio. ¡Nos leemos!_


	7. S O S

**Summary**: "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres… y yo la rompí. No podía dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o sí?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Aye436 y M.- Way

**Disclamer:**No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga Steph, la Guerra es de los guerreros (¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

**Mee:** Oh baby, here comes the sound!... Aprovecho el espacio dado para rectificar que ambas vamos a seguir actualizando el fic, en ambas cuentas.

**Aye: **Cualquier duda o comentario… dejen RR.(Aye se aclara la garganta y con voz de periodista) Disculpas por la tardanza. **Mee y Aye se encontraban en las calles de Bs As buscando debajo de las piedras a Michael Jackson…** (carraspea) ¡Sabemos que estas acá!

**Mee:** **Con Ashe apoyamos la importante teoría de que MJ se encuentra en algún café de San Telmo, tomandose un café con Elvis…¡yay baby!**... pronto vamos a empezar nuestro propio grupo de facebook que diga "¿Dónde está Michael?" (si, al mismo estilo que "¿Donde esta Wally?"), la cobertura de las andanzas de MJ hora tras hora cortesía de Mee y Aye. Por otro lado tenemos una BUENA sorpresa para las lectoras/autoras de la pagina… ok, ya que lo piden tanto; vamos a hacer-

**Aye: **(mirando mal a Mee) ¡Melanie Way!

**Mee:** Oops… otra vez, casi casi… como decía… Asheee las presentaciones formales… ¿De quien era la guerra?

**Aye: **(toma un micrófono y con voz solemne) La Primera Guerra Mundial pertenece a… (mira el papel que tiene delante, se rasca la cabeza) ¿Alguien sabe a quién demonios pertenece la Guerra?... Ok, puedo ver sus cerebros trabajar a través de la pantalla así que mejor a lo que vamos… Ready?... Set?... GO!

________________________________

**S.O.S**

Sintió los ojos vidriados, se estaba sintiendo rabiosa e impotente. ¡Habia sido tan descuidada! Una regla básica bien sabida por todos era "_si hay una luz prendida,… ¡hay alguien adentro!_". ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse de aquello, antes de entrar al cuarto? Ahora ya era muy tarde como para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, como hubiera querido. No le quedaba más remedio que acomodarse en aquel incómodo cubículo y esperar a que ese jodido soldado de trasero pálido y fuertes bíceps, se fuera.

_¿Trasero pálido? ¿Fuertes bíceps?..._

¿¡En que estaba pensando _la tonta Bella Swan_!?

Se regañó mentalmente por darse el lujo de aquellos pensamientos. Ella debía tener la mente en frió y su meta siempre presente, no podía perder su valioso tiempo en estupideces tales. No importaba cuan fuertes lucieran aquellas piernas, cuan marcadas estuvieran las líneas de su espalda y cuan musculosos fueran aquellos brazos…

"_Joder, creo que estoy divagando demasiado_" se dijo a sí misma, mientras agitaba su cabeza, sintiéndose inmoral y promiscua.

Después de todo, ella era una mujer. No estaba _tan_ mal admirar la belleza masculina que se duchaba frente a sus incrédulos y ahora nada inocentes ojos, pero no debía ser así. Ella allí era un hombre. No podía ver a los hombres de aquella forma… ¡lo tildarían de gay! Y ese seria su lecho de muerte, lo harían añicos en poco tiempo. Especialmente el idota del soldado McCarty, el amigote gigante del Cabo…

Pero por otro lado…, la joven Swan nunca antes había visto a un hombre como un… _hombre_. Ridículo ¿no? Pero era la verdad. Los hombres eran hombres, además el ser hombre desde la perspectiva de ella era ser algo ruidoso, algo asqueroso, algo molesto, algo estúpido, algo sin cerebro y algo grotesco, tal vez había dejado que la imagen de Mike influyera mucho en ello. ¡Pero vamos!... al fin y al cabo su hermano era o intentaba ser un hombre y si tenia que pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como el idiota de su hermano… simplifiquémoslo diciendo que preferiría quedarse soltera a pesar de las protestas de su madre y tía.

Pegó un leve respingo al escuchar como se cerraba el grifo de la canilla y se cubrió la boca, temerosa de ser oída por cualquier movimiento leve o respiración que efectuase, no sabía si el hombre detrás de la puerta tenía el oído súper sónico que parecía tener el Cabo Masen...

Asomó un ojo por la rendija de la puerta y solo pudo sentir como el vaho del agua caliente volvía cristalinos sus ojos y agradeció ver a aquél tipo de espaldas, ahora envuelto en una toalla. Habría sido demasiado shockeante ver algo más en lugar de aquella bendita toalla que cubría _esas_ partes desconocidas para ella pero que sabía que ahí estaban, la mera idea hacía que las mejillas le ardieran y sabía muy bien que no era a causa del calor del baño.

Sonrió con alivio minutos después, en cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró. Eso había estado cerca.

Agradeció a todos los dioses por aquello, aunque no habría sido tan malo ser descubierta, después de todo se veía –y ahora, hasta olía– como un hombre, por lo cual podría haber alegado algo como ser sonámbulo o estar descompuesto. _No. Demasiado asqueroso. _Pensó para sus adentros.

Contó hasta 100 esperando que aquél soldado estuviera lejos, y salió del incómodo cubículo que le había servido de tapadera, ya relajada y sonriente.

Sonreía porque había visto a un soldado demasiado _potable_, ese era el primer hombre que despertaba un extraño e inexplicable deseo propio de una mujer en ella. También sonreía porque finalmente podría darse una ducha como bien se lo merecía, luego de soñar todo el día con agua tibia y un poco de aquel shampoo de fresas que solía usar en casa…

Caminó lentamente hacia el sector de duchas y abrió el grifo. Rápidamente el vapor hizo acto de presencia, entrando por sus fosas nasales y haciéndola sentir un extraño cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacarse su camisa reglamentaria y desabrocharse las agujetas de aquellos incómodos y horribles zapatos que debía usar a los que llamaban _botas_. Si Alice tuviera que usarlos seguro pegaba el grito en el cielo, y qué decir de su despampanante amiga Rosalie. No, ninguna de ellas lo habría soportado.

Una vez despojada de sus ropas y solo cubierta por aquella tela elástica en su busto y sus bragas, se revolvió un poco el cabello, mientras se agachaba hacia su pantalón y sacaba de un bolsillo un pequeño recipiente de su shampoo favorito, que Alice le había dado, junto a un bonito jabón de tocador con aroma a fresias.

No porque debiera verse como un hombre tenia que oler como uno. Si por lo menos iba a fingir todo aquello de la masculinidad, estaba bueno que siguiera presente su aroma femenino que tan cómoda y bien le hacia sentir.

Se despidió de sus bragas y se desenrolló de aquella banda elástica que le daba la sensación de estar siendo aprisionada. Suspiró y sonrió al sentirse libre. Extendió sus brazos y se puso en puntillas de pie, para desperezarse y relajarse, meció su cuello de izquierda a derecha reiteradas veces y camino deliberadamente hacia la ducha abierta.

--- --- ---

El Cabo Masen entró a su cabaña privada y encendió la luz, apoyó en una silla cerca a su cama la ropa sucia y se quitó su camiseta limpia y su pantalón pijama.

Lo cierto es que el simplemente lo usaba para viajar desde el baño hacia su cabaña, porque le era incomodo dormir con tanta ropa, simplemente dormía en bóxers.

Se recostó en la cama y se escabulló por debajo de las sabanas. Miró hacia el techo y acomodo sus manos bajo su cuello, suspiró sintiéndose cansado. Recién era el primer día y ya estaba molido. Si él que estaba en perfecto estado de forma… ¿Cómo se sentirían los pobres obesos de la tropa, _su _tropa? Sonrió frente a aquella idea. Iba a sacar buenos a aquellos soldados, quisieran o no, estarían mas saludables que nunca y luego se lo agradecerían. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de Ian Swan.

_El joven Swan_. Ese chico simplemente era un dolor en el trasero. No concebía que hubiera alguien tan corajudo y tenaz como aquel pequeño niño. Seguía incrédulo por la reacción del chico frente a la degradación de su amigo, por la no-reacción del joven frente a su castigo y por aquella forma particular que tenía a la hora de mirarlo a los ojos. No lo miraba con miedo, no lo miraba con tranquilidad, no lo miraba con respeto, no lo miraba mal, lo miraba… _raro_.

Si, la palabra ideal era "_raro_". Porque lo miraba de veinte formas diferentes, con irrespetuosidad, con altanería, con desafío, con reproche, con orgullo… Aquel chico posiblemente era el chico más valiente que había conocido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el ejército –incluso más valiente que el bueno de Jake–, y eso que apenas era el primer día, pero ya podía ver que el valor que aquel pequeño poseía, era probablemente superior al que él mismo tenia y aquello lo asustaba.

Porque hasta el grandote de Emmett se amedrentaba a la hora de enfrentar a su superior, porque Jasper solía callarse frente a un General, por miedo a decir algo inadecuado y porque él mismo, el Cabo Masen agachaba la cabeza y acataba cada orden que su mayor demandaba. Pero Ian Swan… nada. Él simplemente asentía, manteniéndole la mirada desafiante.

Intrigante, aquel joven era intrigante.

¿Qué hacia pensando en un soldado? Ni siquiera pensaba en trabajo a la hora de que su cabeza tocaba la almohada, pero ahora era diferente. Maldijo al joven varias veces, por quitarle minutos de sueño en pensamientos inútiles. Probablemente si tuviera mala noche al día siguiente lo convertiría en blanco de todos sus enojos y lo haría trabajar duro. Quería que aquel chico se tragara su orgullo.

Giró sobre su cuerpo y gruñó con enfado al percatarse de que había olvidado en el baño sus botas y sus rodilleras. Estaba demasiado cómodo en su cama, como para levantarse. Pero si no iba por ellas al baño, probablemente se las robaría algún soldado o peor, un Mayor las encontraría y lo regañaría al día siguiente.

Se incorporó en la cama y tanteó hacia su izquierda, hasta dar con su camiseta blanca, sin mangas; se la colocó con pesadez y se puso sus pantalones de franela, mientras balbuceaba maldiciones e incoherencias que ni el mismo llegaba a comprender.

Salió de la cabaña y caminó lentamente por la cuadra hasta vislumbrar la figura del baño. Frunció el seño y abrió ligeramente la boca, al ver las luces prendidas a través de las pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de aquél edificio. Juraba haberlas apagado antes de salir del baño.

Caminó con cautela e incertidumbre. Tal vez algún otro Cabo o Mayor estaba usando el servicio, era bastante lógico, ya que ellos contaban con aquél privilegio. ¿Y si era algún soldado de su tropa? Se tragaría una buena penitencia por faltar a sus órdenes y a las reglas establecidas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, tomó aire y posó su mano derecha en el picaporte. Lo giró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, quería agarrar desprevenido a aquel posible desobediente soldado.

Entró al cuarto y cerro la puerta silenciosamente, mientras caminaba con cautela, cual felino preparándose para cazar. Caminó hacia la parte delantera, donde se encontraban los bancos y donde solía cambiarse; encontró sus botas sobre los asientos, junto a sus rodilleras, exactamente como las había dejado. Miró a su derecha donde se encontraban los cubículos, junto a los orinales y sintió el ruido de la ducha abierta.

Alguien se estaba dando una ducha, ya que en aquella habitación había vapor y hacia calor. Un extraño aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, por lo cual hizo una mueca. Era un olor raro, agradable y suave, pero raro, nunca antes lo había sentido. Podría jurar que olía a algo floral, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Avanzó hacia las regaderas con sumo cuidado, por alguna extraña razón, sabia que debía ser cuidadoso y no hacer ruido.

Se detuvo cuando se percató de la figura que reposaba a unos 20 pasos de distancia. Era… un soldado.

De espaldas a él había un soldado enjuagándose el cabello. Tragó pesado al ver lo que estaba viendo. Se sintió sumamente gay al notar que sus ojos estaban enfocados en el redondo y blanco trasero de ese chico. Agito su cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. _¡El no era gay!_ Examinó de arriba abajo al soldado. Tenia pies pequeños, una cintura bastante fina y marcada, tal vez demasiado, mientras que mas abajo sus caderas se ensanchaban solo un poco, elevándose con magnificencia en la zona trasera.

_¿Magnificencia?..._ _¡Gay_! Se dijo a si mismo, sintiéndose ridículo. Ya podía escuchar las risotadas de Emmett en su cabeza si llegaba a saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero lo cierto era que aquel soldado _tenia un trasero_… poco masculino, para nada chato como el suyo, era mas pequeño y circular.

Se sintió enfermo al darse cuenta que aún seguía con su vista fija en aquel cuerpo y sintió la necesidad de huir de ahí, toda gana de regañar a aquel chico desapareció de su mente y vio mucho mas tentadora la idea de correr.

No contuvo sus impulsos, corrió desmedidamente hacia los bancos, donde tomó sus cosas y abrió con urgencia la puerta, para luego azotarla y correr hacia su cabaña.

Tal vez necesitara volver al burdel de las D'Nali. Hizo una nota mental de decirle a Emmett que le daba luz verde para distraer a los soldados el fin de semana yendo de visita a aquél excéntrico lugar. Sólo esperaba que su amigote no preguntara demasiado ni viera sospechosa la sugerencia.

--- --- ---

—Vamos _Eustaquio_— le alentó su hermana—, no actúes como niña y sigue corriendo si es que allí abajo te cuelga algo. —añadió dándole un sonoro zape a su hermano.

—Oh mira quién habla, juro por el cielo que lo lamentarás _hermanito_. —le contestó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en su aniñado rostro.

—Yo no soy quien esta cerca del piso llorando como niña, corre que no te morirás por un poco de ejercicio extra. —Bella tiró del brazo de su hermano con fuerza y lo arrastró por el campo para terminar la ronda.

Mike bufó por lo bajo, pero no se quejo. Era una patada a su ego mostrar debilidad frente a su hermana pequeña, pero la verdad es que el entrenamiento físico destrozaba cada uno de sus pobres huesos; no es que fuera debilucho, claro… simplemente era… _difícil._

Se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros en el centro del campo, donde el Cabo Masen los esperaba, de brazos cruzados y con aquel ya característico gesto de superioridad.

Cada uno de los soldados se había acostumbrado ya a aquella actitud altanera… ¿Quién no se acostumbraría luego de una semana viendo esa cara? Cada soldado, exceptuando por supuesto a los hermanos Swan, con quienes Edward parecía tener una extraña fijación.

Con Michael porque lo veía como a uno de los soldados más débiles de la tropa -junto a cada obeso, claro-. Y con "_Ian_" porque mostraba una actitud desafiante y orgullosa que lo descolocaba; quería que el joven soldado se tragara cada gramo de su orgullo y se esforzaba en ridiculizarlo y atarearlo -cosa que aun, luego de tantos castigos insólitos, no lograba-. Se decía a si mismo que ya encontraría una forma de hacerlo, sólo faltaba que siguiera hurgando un tiempo más en la mente indescifrable del castaño y podría dominarlo como si fuera un caballo salvaje de campo, como los que adiestraba su abuelo en antaño.

—Se dividirán en 2 equipos— anunció el Cabo con voz firme—. Quiero verlos luchar sin armas, ya que algunas veces nos enfrentaremos a situaciones que requieran cara a cara y cuerpo a cuerpo.

Automáticamente se rompieron las filas formadas y los soldados se agruparon en dos sectores opuestos uno de otro, los murmullos de desafío de unos a otros no se hicieron esperar.

Los hermanos Swan, por supuesto quedaron divididos para sacar a relucir su rivalidad e intentar lucirse el uno contra el otro. Lo cierto era que se amaban, pero no se soportaban completamente, luego de tantos años de convivencia… preferían la competencia. Con lo que no contaban era con la brillante idea del Cabo Masen.

—Conforme los vaya llamando se aproximarán y les diré con quién deben trabajar.

—Voy a matar al Cabo…— se dijo por lo bajo Bella, nadie la escuchó gracias a la ola de protestas que empezó a alzarse.

—¡No estamos en la escuela para que rezonguen! —les calló Edward— Vinieron aquí a aprender, y eso es lo que van a hacer.

A partir de ahí nadie se quejó.

Uno a uno cada soldado fue llamado para conocer a su "rival" dentro de aquél ejercicio. A Bella le hizo acordar a aquellas ridículas ideas de su Tía Maggie a la hora de intentar que Sharon le "lavara la cabeza". De más está decir que nunca funcionó.

Ya sólo quedaban cinco personas. Cuando el terror se apoderó de ella. La tropa poseía un número impar de soldados…

—Michael Eustaquio Swan— le llamó Edward a su hermano, el que avanzó hacia él con gesto que dejaba en claro que quería pegarle un puñetazo en cualquier momento, Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse serio—, tu compañero de pelea será el soldado Paul Wolf. En cuanto a usted Ian Swan…— el joven lo miró sin temor, ya sabía lo que le esperaba— tendrá el honor de tenerme como compañero.

—¡No! —rugió Mike, Bella le lanzó una mirada suplicante, la iban a descubrir si se ponía en plan protector— Póngame a mi con mi hermano, me debe bastantes…— usó como excusa Mike, Edward lo miró con burla.

—Órdenes son órdenes joven Swan.

Mike no dijo nada más, sólo le lanzó una mirada de odio al Cabo Masen y una de consuelo a su hermana, sólo le pedía a los dioses que el idiota del ojiverde no lastimara a su hermana sino le iba a matar y no le importaba lo que llegara a ocurrir después.

—Ya que están todos listos, quisiera demostrarles los ejercicios que deben hacer. Cómo son esquivación y golpe sorpresa.

Bella no creía lo que escuchaba, sonaba a clase para niños de dos años que deben aprender a defenderse de los que se aprovechan de ellos.

—¡Swan! —le llamó el hombre, ella se paró a su lado, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de su hermano enfrente de ellos— Usted y yo seremos el ejemplo. Por favor…

Bella se sorprendió al escucharle decir amablemente que se pusiera frente a él. Pero cambió de parecer en cuanto el Cabo intentó pegarle un puñetazo, tomándola desprevenida, que solo logró esquivar por poco.

_Si quieres guerra… guerra vas a tener. _Pensaba Bella, al fin y al cabo, estaba segura que a los golpes aprendería a no meterse con ella tal y como pasó con el gigante de su amigo.

Minutos más tarde el campo vitoreaba cada vez que el joven Ian Swan le pegaba al Cabo, era muy rápido aquél pequeño soldado. Edward estaba que echaba chispas, aquél flacuchito intentaba dejarle en ridículo, pero debía de admitir que sabía pegar. Aún le dolía el brazo de las patadas que le propinaba cada que se descuidaba.

Bella a pesar de haber recibido un golpe en el trasero, del cual estaba segura que dejaría un cardenal, seguía peleando como una leona. No dejaría que el creído del Cabo le ganara. Así que aprovechó en cuanto el hombre iba a decir algo para tomarlo por sorpresa y tirarlo al suelo, apuntando con un arma imaginaria a su cabeza generando un torrente de aplausos de los soldados.

Por algún extraño motivo no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas del Cabo, eran de un verde tan hipnótico… parecían tener un laberinto de información.

—Te lo dije Eddie, este muchacho es una máquina— la voz atronadora del soldado McCarty despertó a Bella de su ensoñación.

Algo ruborizada, se apartó del Cabo para salir corriendo rumbo a los dormitorios, no tenía ganas de seguir siendo el centro de atención.

--- --- ---

**Mee:** Entonces el la agarro de la cintura y-

**Aye: **¿El Cabo le tomó de la cintura? ¡Mee eso aún no pasa! Te confundiste de nuevo…

**Mee:** Como decía… destaquemos en negrita **que no hay extorción que valga con nosotras** y nuestro hermoso fic=).

**Aye: **Nones, nosotras somos tan fuertes como el roble… ¡Dios ya me emocioné! Dejen sus reviews porque les tenemos miles de sorpresas. A los críticos también… a ver si así nos los ganamos… XD


	8. Lips of an Angel

**Summary:** "Una regla esencial en el ejercito es nada de mujeres… y yo la rompí. No podía dejar que mi padre se enfrentara a aquello, acarreando con su avanzada edad. No me importaba cuanto debía arriesgar… ¿o sí?"AU. TODOS HUMANOS. **Aye436 y M.- Way**

**Disclamer:** No somos dueñas de nada, porque del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos y bla bla. La cosa acá es que los personajes son de nuestra intima amiga Steph, la Guerra es de los guerreros (¿?), el titulo del fic es de un grupito llamado "Toquio Motel" o "Toque Mote" o como sea que se llame (ojo no tenemos nada en su contra). La idea de Aye, adaptada a Mulan y remixada por el drama de Mee.

**Mee: **Waa! Cuanta agua paso debajo del puente desde la ultima vez que publicamos! Se murió Michael Jackson, Lesly Nilsen, Brit Murphy, el pulpo Paul y hasta nuestro ex presidente cheeee!. Me siento como veterana de guerra, cuantos cambios eh.

**Aye: **Te olvidaste de María Elena Walsh, aunque si no me equivoco la vi el otro día con Mr Jackson tomando un café en el Starbucks de Palermo... mmm... raro raro. Yo también me siento como si hubiera ido a Iraq...

**Mee:** Y con Sandro (tenemos foto que lo prueba, definitivamente vamos a empezar un grupo en el FB). Waa loco, es un flash. Ya pasó un año y es increíble ver que a pesar de todo, muchas chicas siguen leyéndonos. Especial agradecimiento en este breve momento mio de lucidez, a cada una de las chicas que siguió acompañándonos y mandándonos RRs y PMs en apoyo.

**Aye**: Es cierto, tenemos unas fans muy leales allá afuera Mee, me hace sentir... ¿emotiva? (Ashee toma un pañuelito y se seca los ojos) Nos han esperado tanto tiempo... ¡Aguanten las lectras twilighters!

**Mee:** Bueno, suficiente con el sentimentalismo y dejemos de llorar a lagrima tendida. ¿Que te parece si retomamos el fic en un breve resumen? ¿Me haces los honores?

Aye: Con gusto! (carraspea y pone voz de locutora de radio que ya le va saliendo a la perfección) Noticia de último momento, los Estados Unidos entraron en la Primera Guerra Mundial, el país debe mandar soldados a los frentes europeos. Han mandado listados a las casas de todos los ciudadanos... pero lo que nunca esperaron es que entre uno de los Fuertes existiera la presencia de una... ¿chica? Se informa que la presunta anda disfrazada de hombre y ha dejado en una situación muy confusa al Cabo a cargo de su grupo. A la brevedad les seguiremos informando...

Mee: **No podria haberlo dicho mejor, asi que basta de chachara y a nuestra historia nos remitimos. **

**LIPS OF AN ANGEL**

**(Double, double toil and trouble…) **

No había palabras para describir el estado en el que se encontraba Edward Masen en aquél momento. ¿Avergonzado? Tal vez… ¿Enojado? Definitivamente.

El joven Ian Swan había resultado ser su peor pesadilla. Tenía ganas de agarrarle por ese delicado cuello que tenía y…_Momento_ ¡¿Delicado? ¿Desde cuándo Edward Masen creía que el cuello de uno de sus soldados era… delicado?

Era una suerte que Emmett no supiera leer la mente, sino ya estaría bien enterrado a diez metros bajo tierra por sus pensamientos impropios de un hombre. ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo el cuello de alguien le parecía delicado? ¡Ni siquiera el de Tanya D'Nali!...

_Bueno… pero debes admitir que… quien espías por las noches es… delicado…_, la voz de su conciencia le sacó de sus pensamientos. _¡No es cierto!_, se refutó a sí mismo. _Admítelo Masen, pareces ser… ¡GAY!_ ¿Por qué de pronto la voz de su conciencia parecía la de Emmett?

–Eres gay…–escuchó la misma voz cerca de su oído– Eres gay…

–¡Emmett McCarty! –bramó Edward levantándose de la cama de un salto para correr a pegarle una tunda a su estúpido amigote.

–¡Jasper, sálvame! – Emmett salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta de la habitación, Edward le seguía pisándole los talones. Si iba a descargar su furia a los golpes, que bueno que Emmett fuera el voluntario… esa bestia era como una piedra.

Jasper estaba saliendo de las cocinas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se borró de inmediato en cuanto vio a la manada…, corrección en cuanto vio a las bestias de sus amigos corriendo cual jauría en dirección hacia él.

–¡Alto!– gritó el joven rubio con voz dura.

Edward aprovechó que Emmett se detuvo para lanzarse contra él. Jasper solo miraba anonado la escena. Edward tenía que estar _muy_ molesto como para agarrarse a puñetazos con Emmett de esa forma.

–Chicos…– intentó Jasper separarlos con calma, pero no hacían caso ambos se estaban peleando a piñón fijo– ¡CHICOS!

Emmett se detuvo justo cuando Edward le iba a propinar un puñetazo, el cuál paró con asombrosos reflejos. Edward maldijo por lo bajo, Jasper le había quitado su única forma de desquite.

–Emmett, te había dicho que no fueras tan drástico a la hora de levantar a Edward– el aludido bajó la cabeza como un niño al ser castigado por sus padres– y a ti Edward… eso no es propio de ti, entiendo que estés enojado con lo sucedido con…

–No lo menciones… no te atrevas– la mirada de Edward parecía la de un lunático, por lo que pronto Jasper cambió de tema.

–¿Le pediste permiso a Edward para lo de esta noche?– quiso saber.

–Si no me hubiera estado persiguiendo lo habría echo…

–Si no me hubieras llamado gay no te habría…

–¡Alto! –le detuvo Jasper al ver que Edward estaba en plan de niño de cinco años– Emmett y yo pensamos que sería buena idea de que la tropa se relajara el día de hoy… un premio por la semana dura que tuvieron y por su excelente trabajo en la misma…

–No todos hicieron un buen trabajo– gruño Edward, Jasper rodó los ojos.

–Estas molesto sólo con el chico Swan… vamos Edward una buena revolcada no estaría mal. Además ya tenemos bastante abandonadas a las D'Nali– le guiñó el ojo Emmett.

Edward sabía que era imposible decirles que no a sus amigos y ellos sabían que Edward no podía negarles nada. Eran como hermanos.

–De acuerdo– suspiró derrotado Edward.

–¡Sabía que no me defraudarías!– Emmett le abrazó con fuerza.

–Em... y… luego dices… que… los demás… son gays– se quejó Edward con el poco aire que le dejó su fortachón amigo.

–Eres loco _Eddie_, pero aún así se te quiere– Emmett le alborotó el pelo, generando la risa estridente de Jasper.

–Entonces ya esta decidido… esta noche a lo de las D'Nali– sonrió Jasper de oreja a oreja.

Edward sólo rogaba a los dioses que Tanya pudiera hacerle olvidar de todo lo que la semana le había traído…

Que una mujer no tenga derechos ante las leyes, es una cosa. Pero que esta se digne a perder su dignidad sólo por unas horas de placer, era otro tema. O al menos así pensaba Bella, quien había sido arrastrada, literalmente, por su hermano y sus compañeros de cabaña hasta aquél lugar.

Un burdel, en toda extensión de la palabra, era el lugar a dónde se les había ocurrido ir a "celebrar" su primera semana a los jóvenes soldados, para ser más precisos fueron los dos amigotes del Cabo Masen quienes plantaron semejante idea en la cabeza de los pobres soldados de la tropa, por lo que no fue de esperarse que no se negaran a ir. Aún parecía increíble que ninguno no se hubiese negado. Bueno… excepto Ian Swan.

Bella aún no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

–¡Es denigrante!– se quejó en voz baja para que sólo su hermano le escuchara.

–_Ian_, sabes muy bien que este lugar es…

–¡Un prostíbulo!– chilló Bella indignada, nunca le agradó la idea de que las mujeres tuviesen que vender sus cuerpos para obtener algo a cambio– ¿Cómo pueden algunas mujeres rebajarse a esto?

–¡Aw, qué ternura de machito!– exclamó una voz atronadora a sus espaldas.

Bella tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza e ira. Vergüenza porque el tarado de Emmett McCarty ahora se reiría de sus ideas "feministas". E ira debido a que no sólo tendría que resignarse a entrar sino a ver lo que algunas chicas hacían en esos lugares.

–Cállate McCarty– le advirtió Bella, tratando de que su mirada fuera intimidante, pero solo logró que el grandote sonriera a sus anchas.

–Me haces acordar a cuando el gruñón de Masen entró por primera vez en este lugar…– suspiró con una mirada soñadora– ¡Ahora no puede sacarse a Tanya de encima!

En ese momento apareció detrás de Emmett el Cabo con cara de pocos amigos. Bella lo miró con enojo. ¿Cómo había aceptado llevar a su tropa a un lugar así?

–Las mujeres no deberían venderse así– afirmó con voz dura.

–Creo que alguien necesita una dosis de cama por aquí– rió Emmett ante el comentario del pequeño Swan.

–¿Es qué acaso no les da vergüenza serle infiel a sus mujeres?– Bella miró mal a Edward.

Ella pensaba que alguien como el Cabo o algunos de los soldados mayores deberían tener familias que estaban dejando atrás para poder defender a su patria. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella al pensar en el Cabo felizmente casado…

–Nadie te obliga a quedarte, Swan– le miró burlonamente Edward.

–Además– añadió el chico rubio que Bella identificó como Jasper–, ninguno de nosotros tres tiene que decir que hemos pecado. A menos de que tú si estés casado…– le sonrió con confianza.

–¿_Él_, casado? – rió Mike al lado de su hermana que ahora dirigía su mirada de pocos amigos hacia su persona– Seguro, mamá ha intentado que el _pequeño_ aquí siente cabeza… pero Bella…

–_Bella_ es la única chica que me importa– se apresuró Bella a cubrir el desliz de su hermano, él cuál dándose cuenta de su error la miró pidiéndole disculpas.

–Así que el pequeño Swan está enamorado– rió Emmett.

Edward no pasó por alto las miradas que se daban los hermanos, era como si estuviesen tratando de guardar un secreto que sólo ellos conocían y al parecer el mayor había metido la pata en ello.

–Cuéntanos un poco más sobre tu _amorcito_– se burló Edward, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano indicando que se sentaran en la mesa, pagaría una ronda de cerveza sólo por escuchar esa historia y sacar más información que seguramente le sería útil para dominar un poco al chico Swan. Si sus cálculos no fallaban el tema de la tal _Bella_, era el talón de Aquiles de aquél orgulloso muchachito–, yo invito esta ronda.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, se sentó junto a su hermano, quedando frente a la mirada intimidante de aquél hombre ojiverde. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse más de lo que estaban. Aprovechando que su hermano estaba cerca de ella, sin que los otros soldados en la mesa se dieran cuenta, le pellizcó la pierna mientras el Cabo ordenaba una ronda de cervezas a uno de los mozos del lugar, para los cinco.

–¡Auch!– se quejó Mike.

–Esto es por lo de recién– le murmuró la chica con enojo.

–Lo siento…

–A sí que… se llama Bella– les interrumpió el soldado McCarty con una sonrisa que lograba denotar su sumo entusiasmo por el tema en cuestión.

Tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en Bella, especialmente unos verdes.

–Eh… así es…– respondió nerviosa, no sabía que historia inventarles, mintiendo era muy mala y sólo faltaba que el Cabo se diera cuenta, la mera idea le dio nauseas.

–¡Oh, vamos!– rió Jasper– No seas aguafiestas, pudiste derribar a Edward… ¿Cuán malo puede ser que nos cuentes un poco de ella?

"_No tienes ni idea_" pensó Bella.

–Es nuestra vecina– le ayudó Mike para su sorpresa–, ella…, la conozco desde que nació, _Ian _y _Bella_ crecieron juntos, como no tiene parientes cercanos ella toma clases con nuestra Tía Maggie y su hija Sharon, sólo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Bella no podía creer lo cínico que era su hermano, ¡estaba hablando de ella misma!

–¿Por qué?– quiso saber Edward, la historia cada vez le parecía más intrigante al ver lo incómodo que se veía el pequeño delante suyo.

–Ella no es como las demás chicas– afirmó una vez más el hermano mayor.

–¿En qué sentido?

–Aborrece las injusticias… piensa que las mujeres deberían tener los mismos derechos que el hombre…– empezó a enumerar Mike, para enojo de Bella.

Su hermano estaba en serios problemas.

–Si bueno… Bella está loca, fin de la historia– le cortó a su hermano.

–¿Loca?– rió Emmett– Está más chiflada que nunca, es de la clase de mujeres que piensan demasiado…

–Mi madre piensa así Em, no lo olvides– le sonrió Edward a su amigo, que tomó rápidamente su tarro de cerveza.

Bella miró con interés al Cabo, esta era la primera y tal vez única vez que sabría algo acerca de ese extraño hombre.

–Por mi no esta mal que las mujeres quieran tener derechos o ser semejantes a nosotros para los ojos del mundo– añadió el hombre–, pero lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que intenten hacer trabajos que sólo los harían los hombres. Por ejemplo, las guerras. Sería muy peligroso tener una mujer en un campo de batalla.

"Bien tarde me vine a enterar" pensó con pesadez la chica…

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó Bella, ahora algo irritada.

–Porque no son tan fuertes como nosotros…

–¿Sabía usted, qué las Amazonas eran excelentes guerreras y eran _mujeres_? – le soltó con rabia.

–Lo sé, pero también sé lo qué tenían que hacer para poder luchar mejor. Y créame que se corten los senos sólo lo hace ver monstruoso– le respondió Edward.

–Eso lo hacían para que… los…– Bella se sonrojó al intentar pronunciar la palabra con calma, no podía creer que estuviese hablando de la anatomía femenina con el hombre al que probablemente aborrecía por sobre todas las cosas.

–Vamos, Swan. Dilo– se burló Edward de _Ian_–, en voz alta. Dilo. No tengas vergüenza, son parte de la belleza femenina.

Bella sintió como el calor se apoderaba de ella, las palabras de Cabo la escandalizaron cómo nunca nada lo había hecho. Aunque escandalizar no sería la palabra adecuada… sólo escucharle decir eso había hecho que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

–Los… pechos– Bella se mordió el labio, acto que hacía cada vez que se sentía incómoda, o tenía vergüenza–… se los… cortaban para que no les estorbaran… a la hora de luchar.

–No comparto esa opinión– rió Mike para angustia de su hermana, que lo miró mal unos instantes– ¿Qué? – miró a los demás hombres que miraban la escena algo confundidos, Mike rodó los ojos– Bella pelea y pega como un hombre y… nunca necesitó…

–Suficiente _Eustaquio_– le advirtió Bella.

Edward estaba fascinado con la información que había logrado extraer. El talón de Aquiles del pequeño orgulloso era una chica, a quién, por algún extraño motivo, le hubiese gustado conocer. Era el tipo de chica del que su madre habría aceptado gustosa como nuera.

Bella incapaz de soportar más las miradas burlonas de aquellos hombres y por miedo a que el _bocaza_ de su hermano la metiera en más apuros, se apresuró a levantarse de aquella mesa, si tenía suerte podría escapar y regresar a la Fortaleza Lewis y si no, ya había armado un plan para poder pasar el resto de la noche escondida en casa de la buena Esme, con sus atolondradas amigas que estarían más que gustosas de escuchar alguna de sus nuevas hazañas como toda una soldado. Estaba casi segura que ahora más que nunca necesitaba un poco de la compañía de sus chicas, no podría soportar un segundo más en aquel horrible lugar.

Se disponía a abandonar la mesa cuando un par de brazos pequeños como los suyos la tomaron por la espalda. De inmediato se tensó al sentir que la abrazaban y que lentamente dichas manos bajaban en dirección a sus pantalones.

Edward no sabía si reírse o no, el pobre Ian Swan estaba siendo "acorralado" por una de las chicas de Tanya. Si no se equivocaba la sensual Irina era la que tenía las manos puestas sobre el pequeño Swan que tenía la cara tan pálida como la de un fantasma y los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa de terror.

–Hola guapo…– le susurró una voz de mujer en el oído, Bella sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, tenía ganas de vomitar– Te estuve viendo desde que llegaste… necesitas relajarte…– dicho esto la mujer bajó abruptamente las manos hacia las inexistentes partes masculinas de "Ian", provocando que Bella saltara de su asiento y se volteara de inmediato a la mujer.

–¡No!– le gritó exasperada, no le importó que su voz sonara como la de ella, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y rápido.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas ante la reacción de Ian.

–Descuida Irina, el muchacho aquí se esta guardando para el matrimonio– explicó Emmett para luego estallar en ruidosas carcajadas.

–Eso… se puede arreglar– le sonrió "sensualmente" la mujer que respondía al nombre de Irina.

–Gracias, pero no– dijo apresuradamente Bella, en un intento de zafarse de aquella mujer–. Usted no debería estar haciendo esto… no es correcto que una dama…

–¡Me llamó dama! ¡Este joven es un ángel!– Bella la miró horrorizada, ya no sabía cómo librarse de aquella mujer.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la mujer sorpresivamente la soltó y se alejó a toda prisa detrás de la barra dónde había varios soldados ahogándose en alcohol echando lamentos desde la familia dejada atrás hasta por los músculos engarrotados que se habían ganado luego de una serie de ejercicios pesados bajo el mando del exigente pero buen Cabo Masen.

Bella bufó. Edward Masen de bueno… no tenía… bueno sólo tenía el que era demasiado guapo… o tal vez esos ojos verdes… Bella se sonrojó al darse cuenta del curso que estaban teniendo sus pensamientos. La verdad ya estaba dudando de que su cerebro funcionase del todo bien luego de las tantas visitas nocturnas al baño y los encuentros, o visiones, de aquél perfecto cuerpo…

Necesitaba salir de aquél lugar. Las hormonas que flotaban en el aire le estaban nublando el pensar con claridad y sólo Dios sabía lo que podría ocurrir si se le nublaban del todo.

Rápido y antes de que alguno dijese algo, se levantó de la mesa, Mike la imitó.

–Voy al baño, hermano– le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo rápidamente.

Mike ya sabía que esa era la señal de que ella debía irse de ahí cuanto antes, por lo que no se inmutó y volvió a sentarse, sino atraerían demasiada atención.

–Pobre Swan…– rió Emmett–, el encuentro con Irina le dejó… desarmado– hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, lo cuál provocó la risa de la mesa.

Bella no perdió el tiempo y rodando los ojos se alejó de aquella mesa. Bastantes problemas había tenido, ya era momento de que se diera a la retirada antes de que algo más saliera mal. Porque… vamos, Isabella Swan era sinónimo de "_Imán para el Desastre_", y eso ya se estaba comprobando.

Sus pies tomaron rumbo fijo hacia lo que parecía un pasillo desierto. Aunque una parte de ella decía que no se acercara allí, la parte en la que ella quería escapar ganó, y cómo dice el dicho… _La curiosidad mata al gato_.

–¡Ahí esta el ángel, Tanya!– Bella no lo podía creer, se había ido a meter en la boca del lobo.

_¡Y valla lobo!_

–¡Oh!– la mujer rubia ahora iba acompañada de otra algo pelirroja, de ojos de un azul profundo y un andar gatuno que quedaba a la perfección con su maquillaje demasiado pronunciado– El Cabo Masen siempre trae a los mejores…– ronroneó la pelirroja.

A Bella se le dio vuelta el estómago.

–Te lo dije Tanya, el chico es virgen– rió Irina tontamente.

Bella tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien, de correr rápido o de desaparecer cómo lo haría un escapista. Era demasiado lo que pedía, sólo podía esperar un milagro o que le salvase alguien, pues estaba acorralada y sin escapatoria.

–Tranquilo angelito, que conmigo los ángeles caídos cómo tú tocan el cielo de nuevo– le sonrió Tanya.

–Edward se enojará contigo, corazón– rió Irina.

–Qué se enoje lo que quiera, él sabe que no puedo resistirme a la carne fresca– le guiñó un ojo a "Ian" seductoramente.

Inconscientemente Bella se hizo para atrás, terminando así dentro de una habitación llena de vestidos, con un espejo con luces, y para su terror en la esquina había una cama con dosel muchísimo más grande de la que tenían sus padres en su casa.

–Veo que no has podido esperar– la chica pelirroja entró en la habitación riendo–, me encantan los primerizos…

–¿D-dónde… Dónde está Irina?– la mera mención de la otra mujer hizo que Tanya se mostrara enfadada por unos segundos, pero después su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada.

–No hay nada que temer, ángel. Yo soy mejor que Irina, tu Cabo puede decírtelo…

Una oleada de enojo invadió a Bella, algo que no tenía que ver con el pánico de ser descubierta ni con que las mujeres que ahí habitaban no tuviesen dignidad. Era un sentimiento que no conocía, algo que la hacía sentir incómoda y tener una opresión en el pecho.

Tanya se le acercó con andar felino…

Edward bebió su tercer vaso de cerveza. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba Emmett, pero por su cara y los chistes subidos de tono se dio cuenta que debían ser más de lo que se les tenía permitido.

–Nos va a dar problemas– murmuró Jasper a su lado.

–Al menos él sí se divierte…– le respondió algo serio Edward, cuyo humor estaba por los suelos desde que Ian Swan había abandonado la mesa.

–¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Tanya? Ella sabrá como animarte– le dijo Jasper.

–Buena idea Jazz– le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su amigo, que sólo rodó los ojos–. Tú ve a buscar a María… sé que debe de estar esperando a por ti.

Sin una palabra más Edward se levantó de la mesa. Dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Tanya.

–Momento Masen– le detuvo Irina, sonriente.

–Irina… sabes que yo sólo busco a Tanya…

–Ése es el asunto… Tanya… está… ocupada…– Irina le sonrió intentando ser algo seductora– Pero yo puedo… _reemplazarla_…

Edward se hizo para atrás, no le gustaba Irina, sabía desde que la conoció, que lo único que quería era meterlo en su lista de chicos que habían pasado por su cama. Era cierto que Tanya también lo hacía, pero con la pelirroja había tenido un pacto… nada de besos, pues para el Cabo compartir besos en un acto íntimo implicaba llevar emociones y sentimientos que no estaba dispuesto a dar a nadie. Estaba seguro que Irina no sería tan comprensiva como Tanya en ese sentido.

–Basta ya Irina, déjame pasar.

–Lo siento Masen, pero es la verdad Tanya está ocupada con uno de tus soldaditos… con el chico ese… el _virgen_.

Edward vio rojo. El chico ya era un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo…?

–Caballeros…– una voz masculina resonó en la habitación, Irina le sonrió una vez más a Edward para salir contoneándose hacia el escenario que había en el fondo del salón, dónde ya se encontraban varias chicas sonriendo. El show iba a dar comienzo–, esta es noche de show… noche de jazz… ¡Noche de pasión!

Los vítores de las mesas no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Madame Denali!– una voz masculina resonó fuera de la habitación.

Bella estaba acorralada en la esquina de una pared respirando agitadamente, debido al miedo.

–Damien…– Tanya se alejó de "Ian" molesta.

–Lo siento, Madame Denali– un chico alto musculoso, de pelo negro como el ébano cuya sonrisa de pervertido se ensanchó al ver la escena que tenía delante, entró de improvisto en la habitación–. Es hora del show… y ya sabe… sin usted las nuevas no debutan.

Tanya rodó los ojos.

–Está bien, pero tú– le sonrió a Bella–. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que regrese.

Sin una palabra más Tanya salio con paso felino fuera de la habitación, la cuál cerró con llave para el desmayo de Bella. Ahora si estaba perdida…

Afuera la música dio comienzo, era algo como un jazz.

Bella comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta, fue entonces cuando se fijó en el picaporte. Era exactamente igual a los que había en casa de Tía Maggie… ¿cuántas veces no había forzado la cerradura para salir? Volteando a ver a su alrededor en busca de horquillas para llevar a cabo su plan se encontró con uno mejor…

Nunca en su vida pensó que un vestido iba a ser su salvación…

Edward retomó el paso rumbo a la habitación de Tanya, poco le importaba el show que iban a dar. No iba a dejar que el maldito Ian Swan le ganara _de nuevo._

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al llegar al final del pasillo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos almendrados salía de esa misma habitación. El sólo ver a la muchacha despertó una sensación extraña que recorrió el cuerpo del Cabo de pies a cabeza.

–N-necesito ver a Tanya Denali– carraspeó él, para su sorpresa la chica lo miró mal, cómo si fuese la peor escoria del mundo.

–La… _señorita_ ha sido solicitada para… dar el show– le respondió aquella muchacha.

A simple vista Edward podía decir que era una mujer hermosa, muy diferente a las que había en aquel exótico lugar. Se preguntó que habría orillado a tal hermoso ángel a llegar al mismo infierno.

–No me mientas…– le dijo él avanzando hacia ella, la muchacha se tensó en su lugar– Sé que está ahí adentro…

–Esta vacío, si no me cree _Cabo_ Masen– le sonrió con amargura la chica.

Edward la contempló de cerca, había algo en su rostro angelical que se le hacía conocido, pero a la vez sus ojos le llamaban, un mar chocolate lleno de misterios. El perfume de la chica inundó sus sentidos, cantándole como sirenas… Era una mezcla floral, podría jurar que la misma que olía cada noche en aquel cuartucho de baño en la Fortaleza.

–No es justo que usted sepa mi nombre. Y yo quede en las sombras con el suyo– Edward avanzó un poco mas hacia ella.

No le extrañaba que la chica supiera su identidad, despues de todo, el era conocido en los alrededores. Habia ido ahí cientos de veces, y solian cerrar las puertas cuando el llevaba a sus hombres a aquel antro.

Bella sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared de madera, maldijo en su fuero interno, podría escapar si hubiera estado acorralada contra la puerta del cuarto de la mujerzuela a la cual le había robado la ropa. Alice se escandalizaría al verla vestida así. Un vestido _flapper_ era algo que no estaba bien visto, no aún.

–No necesita saberlo…– le dijo desafiante.

Edward enarcó una ceja, la chica lo estaba desafiando y eso le encantaba en una mujer.

–Puede que no… pero me gusta saber el nombre del objeto de mis deseos.

El corazón de Bella latió con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Edward… ¿Ella? ¿Objeto de deseo masculino? La sola idea se le hacia ridícula, pero no por eso disminuía el halago en ella. Lo cierto era que el Cabo Masen era un hombre muy agraciado y bien distribuido.

–No… no soy un objeto– le dijo con enojo, el hombre le estaba nublando los sentidos y no podía permitirlo, no entendía que clase de magia era aquella, pero estaba segura que el Cabo la había hechizado–. Isabella… así me llamo.

Edward sonrió, provocando que el corazón de Bella latiera incluso más fuerte. El hombre se acercó más a ella y agachó la cabeza, acercándola al cuello de Bella.

–Isabella…– susurró contra su piel, provocándole una oleada de sensaciones nuevas para ella– un nombre encantador para una mujer tan _bella_…

Lentamente Edward fue recorriendo con su nariz el cuello de Bella, trazando líneas imaginarias y absorbiendo el aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía ganas de besarla… era una necesidad nueva para él. Nunca había deseado tanto besar a una mujer cómo lo deseaba ahora.

Bella se mordió los labios conteniendo un suspiro de placer que parecía estarle creciendo dentro del pecho. Edward estaba despertando cosas en ella que jamás habría imaginado y eso era peligroso… estaba jugando con fuego y eso lo hacía más excitante. _Esto está mal, es algo prohibido,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Pero no olvides que… el fruto prohibido siempre será el más dulce_…

Bella esbozó una sonrisa, realmente se estaba volviendo loca. Volteó a mirar al Cabo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con pasión, nunca antes había visto a un hombre así. Sus ojos viajaron hacia los labios del hombre… carnosos y finos a la vez…

Lentamente, como si se tratase de un imán, ambos se fueron acercando, sus alientos se entremezclaron creando una fragancia nueva y el deseo aumentó…

_Esto esta mal, Bella. Jodidamente mal… _le repetía su parte conciente. _¡Oh, al diablo con la moral!... _

Pero antes de que nada sucediera, la conciencia de Bella le ganó y se corrió hacia un lado, dejando a un confuso Edward a mitad de camino.

–Lo siento… debo… irme– le costaba articular las palabras, su respiración era acelerada.

–Claro… debes… eres nueva aquí… el show…– Edward estaba en shock, nunca ninguna mujer le había rechazado.

Desde el umbral del pasillo vio como Bella se alejaba…

–_Hold on, hon. We're gonna bunny hug. I bought some Aspirin, down at United Drug. In case you shake apart, and want a brand-new start, to do that_…– cantaba Tanya.

–¡Jazz! – se escuchó la exclamación del público masculino.

La música jazz inundó el lugar, la mente se le despejó. Pero el corazón parecía a punto de partírsele en pedazos… ¿pero por qué?

–_No, I'm no one's wife. __But, oh, I love my life_– Tanya sonrió al ver a Edward que salía del pasillo, su cara denotaba la frustración y el coraje del momento– _And All That Jazz!_

–_That Jazz!–_ finalizaron las chicas algunas sentándose en las piernas de algunos soldados, o en poses demasiado comprometedoras que dejarían sin aliento a más de uno.

Edward Masen buscó con la mirada a _Isabella…_

Había desaparecido.

**Aye: **Flash Urgente... se informa que en cabaret cercano al Fuerte Lewis en Washington ha ocurrido un delito...

**Mee: **Estamos en condiciones de afirmar en estos momentos que el Cabo Masen se encuentra en grave estado de ebriedad y tras unas cuantas disputas con un transeunte de naturaleza animal la situacion se habria resuelto entre gemidos y nalgueadas. Se especula que el animal habria sido violado y-

**Aye: **¡Mee! No es el chupa-cabras!

**Mee:** No era a "chupa" a lo que exactamente me referia, pero definitivamente se trataba de una cabra. ¡POBRE TIPO! viste lo caliente ue lo dejo?

**Aye**:Uff... ni que lo digas, creo que nuestro Cabo secretamente debe de estar planeando nuestra muerte... pero ¡hey, así es la historia!

**Mee:** **¿**El Cabo terminara sucumbiendo a los encantos de la cabra? ¿Bella volverá a ser una señorita? ¿Michael Jackson seguira tomando un café con Gardel?...

**Aye**: Lo último jamás lo sabremos, pero lo primero... ¡seguro!

**Mee: **Descubran eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo y por ultimo: 1 minuto de silencio:

**A****ye**: por toke mote... o tokio motto o... como se llame que se ha petateado

(suenan los grillos de fondo)


End file.
